MI QUERIDO PROFESOR
by darkcortana
Summary: hazel noghtblich era una chica "normal" hasta que un día a sus 16 años le llego una carta de un colegio llamado Hogwarts pero no se imagino que se enamoraría de su querido profesor
1. Chapter 1

Mi querido profesor

Mi nombre es Hazel Noghtblich tengo 15 años, mi pelo es largo y negro con ciertos ondules en las puntas, mis ojos son verdes claro y mi piel blanca. Mi vida era la de un adolecente normal hasta que un día, cuando estaba totalmente tranquila en mi cuarto, mi madre me llamo diciendo que me había llegado una carta sumamente extraña. No dude en bajar de inmediato para ver esa extraña carta. Cuando la mire me quede paralizada.

-Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería-

Mi madre me miro atentamente. Últimamente habíamos visto cosas inexplicables en cuanto que las cosas se movían solas cuando las miraba o que podía hablar con animales como las serpientes, mi madre ante esto último se había asustado demasiado pero logre tranquilizarla un poco, buscamos explicaciones científicas pero no encontramos nada y por lo que deducía ahí estaba la respuesta: magia. Algo muy fuera de lo común. Aunque toda la "magia" era ciencia en mi mundo aunque mi situación era diferente. Yo nunca había escuchado de un mago que hablara con serpientes, o moviera cosas sin tocarlas. Esta era la única explicación.

-hija…tú quieres…ir a esa escuela-

La mire, la verdad es que no sabía si quedarme en mi escuela donde no era aceptada por mis dones apenas desarrollados

-déjame pensarlo un poco madre-

Mi madre sonrió amorosamente

-está bien hija…yo por mientras hare de comer ¿sí?-

-si-

Dije mirando la carta aun anonada.

De inmediato subí y me acosté boca abajo en mi cama a pensar sobre la nueva escuela.

¿En el cómo me verán?

¿Me aceptaran?

¿Me enseñarían bien?

¿Serian buenos los profesores?

Lo más seguro era que me verían igual que ellos y me aceptarían ya que también era bruja y no dudaba en que enseñaran mal ya que se miraba con mucho prestigio, pero los profesores, eso sí que quien sabe.

Si era muy buena opción en donde no me miraba rechazada por la sociedad, definitivamente iría a esa escuela.

-¡Hazel, a comer!-

De inmediato me levante y baje las escaleras

-madre…decidí que si iré al colegio, creo que es lo mejor-

-está bien hija ahora solo tendremos que consultarle a tu padre-

-si madre-

Dije sentándome y comenzando a comer. Pocos minutos después la puerta principal fue abierta dejando entrar a un hombre, alto, castaño y de profundos ojos verdes.

-Toni vamos cariño se enfría-

-ya voy-

Dijo colgando un saco en el perchero para después sentarse y comenzar a comer también él.

-Toni tenemos que hablar de algo respecto a Hazel.-

Mi padre levanto la vista de la mesa y dijo.

-adelante soy todo oído-

Mi madre suspiro profundamente para comenzar

-esta mañana llego una carta de una escuela llamada Hogwarts que dice ser de magia y hechicería y tu hija ha decidido que quiere ver qué tal le va en esa escuela, si no le parece la regresaremos a su antigua escuela el siguiente ciclo escolar. Bien ¿Qué te parece?-

Mi padre frunció el ceño y de inmediato pensé

-"dirá que no"-

-está bien debido a que últimamente he visto lo que ha hecho no me parece mala idea-

De inmediato una sonrisa inundo mi rostro, estaba muy contenta.

-¿pero que es lo que necesitaras? ¿Un sombreo? , ¿Una ayudante?-

Dijo bromeando, de inmediato yo y mi madre estallamos en risa.

-la verdad es que no lo sé –

De repente el timbre de la casa fue tocado.

-yo voy-

Dije levantándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome a la puerta para abrirla.

Al abrirla me paralice por completo, afuera había un hombre enorme, pero enorme, de gran barba esponjada y pelo largo y esponjado también.

-¿s-si?-

Dije titubeando

-¿es usted la señorita Noghtblich?-

-si…-

Dije temerosa

-un gusto soy Hagrid y vengo de parte de Hogwarts-

Dijo ofreciéndome su enorme mano que no dude en responder el saludo.

-permítame un momento-

El enorme hombre asintió

-madre, padre…alguien ha venido de Hogwarts –

Mis padres de inmediato se levantaron y fueron a la puerta.

-señor Noghtblich soy Hagrid profesor de Hogwarts, el profesor Dumbledore director de la escuela me ha enviado para acompañar a su hija en la compra de su material escolar, ya que el mundo mágico para ustedes es nuevo.-

Mis padres se miraron mutuamente.

-si no hay problema señor Hagrid-

Yo voltee a mirar a mi padre

-pe-pero padre no tengo dinero…-

Hagrid rio

-señorita Noghtblich si le dijera que usted en Gringots tiene una fortuna-

De inmediato mire a mi padre confundida

-no te preocupes hija ve-

Asentí y Salí de la casa junto al enorme hombre

Tomamos varios autobuses hasta llegar a un extraño lugar donde golpeó unos ladrillos y un pasillo se formó dejando ver un callejón con bastantes tiendas.

-bienvenida al callejón diagon-

Instintivamente comencé a mirar las tiendas para ver la vendimia.

-bueno sígueme lo primero que compraremos será tu varita ya que es lo más importante-

De inmediato asentí

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar una tienda que decía ollivanders (no sé si así se escriba, perdón si está mal) de inmediato entramos y el señor con pelo blanquecino por la edad me miro atentamente.

-¿vienen a reparar una varita o a comprar una?-

Mire a Hagrid y el de inmediato dijo

-una nueva, veras ella es nueva en el mundo mágico-

Ollivanders sonrió

-interesante…-

Dijo escurriéndose entre los pasillos y sacando una caja que llevo de inmediato al mostrador.

-prueba algo, agítala-

Mire la varita raramente pero la agite y no ocurrió nada.

-m…esto es poco inusual al parecer no le agradaste a la varita-

Lo mire más raro aun

Se volvió a escurrir entre los pasillos sacando una nueva caja

-esta varita tiene una gemela, es raro que quiera conocer a alguien-

Dijo entregándome la varita.

-vamos muévela un poco, intenta destruir ese florero-

Trague grueso nerviosa pero moví la varita y el jarrón al instante se rompió

-extraordinario, préstamela un poco.-

Se la regrese y la tomo para ponérsela en una oreja

-te ha elegido, le agradaste bastante-

Dijo regresándosela

-cuanto es señor-

Dije sacando unas monedas que me había dado Hagrid

-así está bien linda, me ha costado mucho que encontrara un dueño-

-gra-gracias-

Titubee nerviosa

-¿lista señorita?-

Pregunto Hagrid

-¿me podría llamar Hazel?

-por supuesto-

Dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa

-ahora iremos a comprar tu baúl, tu lechuza, libros, y uniforme.-

Asentí de inmediato.

Minutos después ya habíamos comprado todo menos la lechuza, así que fuimos hasta donde estas estaban en sus respectivas jaulas.

Las mire con un poco de miedo a que me mordieran

-vamos, acércate no muerden-

Dijo Hagrid detrás de mí, me acerque lentamente y mire a una lechuza café con manchas blancas, me acerque un poco pero la lechuza se erizo y se alejó, de inmediato supe que no le agradaba pero a su lado había una lechuza negra como la noche y esta me miraba atentamente, me acerque y acerque mi mano recibiendo un amistoso picoteo del ave. Voltee a mirar a Hagrid con una sonrisa y dije:

-esta-

El encargado se acercó y tomo la jaula para dármela, yo con cuidado la coloque en el piso y saque las monedas para dárselas

-bien Hazel, ahora iremos a despedirnos de tus padres-

Voltee a mirarlo.

-¿tan pronto…?-

-sí, el último tren a Hogwarts sale hoy una hora más-

Asentí con algo de tristeza.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa no dude en abrasar a mis padres, Hagrid les explico lo del tren y sobre quedarme en vacaciones ya que iría atrasada. Mis padres asintieron con una sonrisa

-les escribiré, lo prometo-

Después de tomar otros autobuses llegamos a la famosa estación King kross. Hagrid me dio un boleto y dijo:

-desde aquí partes tu sola, si no encuentras el andén pide ayuda a un encargado-

Asentí y entre a la estación sola.

**HOLA¡ SI, SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE HARRY POTTER PERO LA ULTIMA PELICULA ME CONMOVIO POR CIERTO PERSONAJE ****=3 ASÍ QUE SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUE COMENTENMELO Y YO LA SEGUIRE**


	2. nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos

Capítulo 2: nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos.

**_Unas pequeñas advertencias que no puse en el cap anterior._**

**_Severus, será pervertido y atrevido_********_y (no sé cómo se llama) abra una relación de gran diferencia de edad ósea ahorita Severus tiene 35 y Hazel 15_**

**_Por último, solo Hazel es mía. Los demás personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling_******

Cuando entre la estación era hermosa de ladrillo y era muy concurrida al parecer.

Comencé a caminar para encontrar mi tren pero no lo encontraba ya que decía el boleto 9 ¾ y solo miraba el 9 y 10 juntos así que me acerque a uno de los encargados que vestía de color rojo y pregunte.

-disculpe ¿sabe dónde está el andén 9 ¾?-

El encargado sonrió

-si ahí en medio-

Dijo señalando la columna entre los andenes 10 y 9.

-ah…gracias-

Dije alejándome y acercándome a la columna

-¿no sabes pasar?-

Pregunto un chico más o menos de mi edad de grandes gafas redondas, pelo obscuro y desordenado e increíbles ojos verdes como yo.

-no, es la primera vez que vengo aquí-

El muchacho me sonrió amigablemente

-¿vas a Hogwarts?-

-si ¿tú también vas ahí?-

-sí, un gusto, soy Harry Potter-

Dijo extendiendo la mano, y yo de inmediato respondí su saludo

-Hazel Noghtblich-

-ven te diré como pasar pero, ¿puedes esperarme un poco?, mis amigos no han llegado-

Dijo un poco avergonzado

-sí, no hay problema Harry –

Dije sonriendo

-gracias-

Nos sentamos en uno de las bancas a esperar hasta que Harry diviso a sus amigos

-¡Hermione, Ron, Aquí!-

Dijo levantándose y moviendo una mano en señal.

Segundos después llego una chica de pelo largo ondulado y de color claro medio rojizo junto con piel clara y otro chico también de piel clara y pelo rojizo junto con unos ojos azules. Los chicos de inmediato abrazaron a Harry

-chicos ella es Hazel y es nueva parece que la transfirieron de escuela-

Hermione se acercó y cálidamente me saludo diciendo

-Hermione Grenger-

El otro chico se acercó también saludando con una sonrisa y dijo

-Ronald Wesley-

Yo de inmediato respondí diciendo

-Hazel Noghtblich, por cierto Harry, no me transfirieron, es mi primer día con magia-

Ellos me miraron asombrada

-normalmente la magia se desarrolla a los 5 años 8 como máximo-

Dijo Hermione convencida

-la verdad es que no sé qué sucedió conmigo-

-¿cómo se manifestó Hazel?-

-pues primero mover cosas sin tocarlas y después…-

Baje la cabeza temerosa y nerviosa

-hable con serpientes-

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos

-¿hablas parsel?-

Pregunto Harry

-¿hablar que?-

Pregunte confundida

-parsel-

Lo mire avergonzada

-lo siento no sé qué es eso-

-es el idioma de las serpientes, muy pocas personas lo hablan normalmente son personas que llevan la sangre de Salazar slytherin en sus venas-

Dijo Hermione sabiamente.

-haber Hazel probemos, te hablare en parsel y tú me dirás lo que te dije con nuestro idioma ¿sí?-

Asentí nerviosa

(Las letras en negrita son el hablado parsel)

-**¿Cuántos años tienes Hazel?-**

-¿Qué cuantos años tengo? 15-

Harry parpadeo estupefacto

-intentemos de nuevo-

-**no te agradara el profesor Snape-**

-¿por qué? ¿Es muy estricto ese profesor?-

-si-

-increíble-

Dijo Ron asombrado

-Harry es hora de tomar el tren-

Dijo Hermione

-así vamos-

Comenzamos a avanzar y Harry comenzó a explicarme como cruzar

-mira, vas a tomar impulso y corres hacia la columna-

Lo mire pálida

-tranquila no te sucederá nada-

Asentí nerviosa y tome con fuerza mi carrito con mis pertenencias para hacerme hacia atrás y correr hacia la columna con miedo. Al instante me mire casi en la misma estación pero al voltear para mirar el andén ya era 9 ¾. Pronto divise a Hermione y a Ron, para caminar hacia ellos y esperar a Harry

-es asombroso que hables parsel Hazel, ojala quedes en Gryffindor seria grandioso tenerte con nosotros en nuestra casa-

-¿Gryffindor?-

Hermione rio

-lo olvide jajajajaja, en Hogwarts 4 magos fundaron la escuela, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Revenclawe, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar slytherin, y hay cuatro casas es como m… fueras a un campamento de exploradores pero hay un sombrero que te analiza y te dice a qué casa perteneces, por ejemplo yo soy de Gryffindor igual que Harry y Ron-

-vaya, ojala quede con ustedes-

-solo ten cuidado con los slytherin no les gusta la gente "normal" con magia-

-oh…ok-

Dije nerviosa

-chicos ya subamos-

Dijo Harry mostrando su boleto y agitando la mano

-vamos Hazel subamos, puedes sentarte con nosotros si gustas-

Dijo Hermione con una amigable sonrisa.

Finalmente todos subimos al tren y me senté junto a ellos en un vagón

-oye Harry, cuéntame más sobre ese profesor que dices-

Harry sonrió

-¿el profesor snape?-

-si ese-

-m… ¿cómo te lo describo? Pues se ve muy amargado y no te permite rezongarle, tienes que prestarle muchísima atención porque si no le baja puntos a tu casa y casi no habla de hecho solo sabemos su nombre, no sabemos ni su cumpleaños e incluso cuantos años tiene-

Lo mire asombrada, ¿tan así de antisocial era?

-¿enserio?-

-sí, creo que solo el que sabe más o menos de su vida es el profesor Dumbledore, el director-

-vaya, ya me lo imagino-

Dije pensativa

-¿quieres una rana de chocolate?-

Pregunto Ron con una sonrisa

-si-

-solo que apretala fuerte puede escaparse-

-¿aja…?-

La tome y la apreté, como Ron me lo dijo y me la lleve a la boca quitándole la cabeza

-listo, ya no se escapara-

La mastique y dije

-sable…dica…-

Dije aun masticando

-si tuviste suerte, a Harry siempre se le escapan-

Harry lo miro molesto

-ya Ron, no es mi culpa-

Hermione me miro y pregunto

-¿qué hechizos y encantamientos sabes Hazel?-

Me sonroje apenada y baje la cabeza

-ninguno, no sé nada, más lo que me contaste de los fundadores de Hogwarts –

-entonces vas muy…atrasada creo que ocuparas clases extra –

-si Hagrid se lo comento a mi padre-

-si quieres yo te ayudo en tu tiempo libre –

-sí, muchas gracias-

/en otro lugar/

-¿una niña muggle?-

-si tiene magia, pero la desarrollo a una edad bastante avanzada-

-¿Cuántos tiene?-

-15-

-vaya que ira atrasada-

-si por eso tú le darás clases extras en vacaciones-

-está bien-

/en la estación Hogsmade/

-este es Hogsmade-

Dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-vaya es un pueblo muy bonito-

Dije observando todo con detalle.

-bien vamos, para llegar a tiempo a la selección, no queremos que te quedes sin casa-

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar y poco a poco se empezó a ver un enorme castillo junto un lago

-es hermoso-

Dije embobada

-si…yo también me quede así la primera vez que lo vi-

/ya en el castillo/

-vaya que si es enorme-

Dije mirando el techo y varias escaleras

-ven vamos al gran comedor para tu elección-

Dijo Harry para que lo siguiera.

Pronto estuvimos frente a unas grandes puertas de madera que estaba abiertas, cuando me adentre mire cuatro enormes mesas con muchos niños y jóvenes sentados en ellas los de la derecha eran de rojo, luego iban los de verde, los de azul y por último los de amarillo.

-ya vi de donde vino el nombre-

En pleno frente se miraba otra mesa pero no era tan grande como las otras y en el medio había un anciano de gran barba que supuse era el director

-ve y acércate con esos niños, ellos son los de primer año-

Asentí nerviosa, pero rápido me acerque. Rápido divise un banco y un primer niño paso siendo Hufflepuff, y así pasaron varios hasta que me tocó a mí. Me dijeron que me sentara en el banco y segundos después me colocaron un sombrero que sentí que se movía.

-m…eres valiente…pero inteligente…y un poco ambiciosa ¿será Revenclawe? O… ¿slytherin? Pero también podría ser Gryffindor m… que difícil eres chiquilla-

Me quede paralizada cuando lo escuche hablar

-m…¡Gryffindor!-

Una sonrisa inundo mi rostro y rápido corrí a sentarme junto con Harry.

-felicidades Hazel-

Dijo Ron contento.

Pero mire hacia la mesa donde según deduje estaban los profesores note que alguien me miraba y no pude evitar mirarlo yo también. Sus ojos eran negros y profundos su pelo también era negro y hasta los hombros e iba vestido totalmente de negro pero…

-¿Hazel?-

-¿eh?-

Dijo volteando mirar a Harry

-¿estás bien?-

-si perdón me distraje un poco-

-hola, buenas noches a todos soy el profesor Dumbledore, director de la escuela y quiero darles a conocer a todos los profesores que hacen de esta escuela maravillosa-

Dijo volteando a la mesa

-madame pomfrey-

Una señora regordeta se levantó de su asiento y saludo a todos

-Hagrid-

Hagrid se levantó y también saludo a todos

-el profesor snape-

Estaba esperando a que se levantara para ver quién era. Comencé a observar la mesa viendo a todos de un lado a otro hasta que se levantó.

¡Era el que me había estado viendo!

Enserio que no me imagine que fuera el, el profesor más odiado de Harry.

Sin querer deje de escuchar. Mire como se levantó sin quitarme la vista de encima. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa ante su oscura mirada que cuando se sentó ¡aún seguía mirándome! Dios tal vez ese profesor me daría problemas. No podía dejar de mirarlo simplemente no podía, sus ojos me habían capturado y parecía que no me iban a soltar pero rompió el contacto cuando un profesor le hablo y volteo a verlo. Suspire aliviada, realmente su mirada me atrapaba. Aunque su rostro no decía, nada sus ojos lo decían todo, pero no note lo que decían por la distancia. Tal vez cuando lo viera de cerca podía descifrarlo.

-¿Hazel?-

-¿sí?-

Dije volteando a ver a Hermione

-es hora de dormir vamos por que es muy engañoso el lugar-

Asentí y todos nos levantamos para recorrer varios pasillos y llegar a un cuadro de una señora gorda. Harry dijo algo y el cuadro se abrió como una puerta. Pronto entramos a un lugar muy bonito con una chimenea y dos escaleras, una a la izquierda y una a la derecha.

-nuestras habitaciones son las de la derecha, las de la izquierda son las de los hombres-

Asentí y subí junto a Hermione a nuestras habitaciones, me coloque mi pijama y me acosté en mi cama que estaba a un lado de la de Hermione

-oye Hazel-

-¿Que sucede Hermione?-

Dije mirando al techo

-¿a quién mirabas tanto?-

Me puse tensa y nerviosa de inmediato

-un… no lo sé…-

-¿Cómo no lo vas a saber?-

Suspire con pesadez cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos segundos después

-solo no se lo digas a nadie Hermione, no sé si Harry se moleste y apenas lo acabo de conocer-

-está bien no se lo diré a nadie-

-miraba…al profesor snape-

Hermione se sentó en la cama de inmediato y me miro asombrada

-¿enserio snape?-

-si…no sé por qué lo hacía pero luego el me miro y no podía dejar de mirarlo-

Hermione rio

-no me digas que te gusta-

¿Gustarme una persona que solo conocía su apellido? Quien sabe no estaba segura era una adolecente después de todo

-no lo sé…-

-¿no lo sabes?-

Voltee a mirarla con cara de obviedad

-Hermione, apenas y lo conozco-

-sí, tienes razón, pero supongo has escuchado del amor a primera vista-

Volví a mirar el techo pensativa

-sí, pero no creo que sea mi caso Hermione-

-pues sabe, a mí no me gusta, no se me hace atractivo-

Reí

-Hermione todos tenemos gustos diferentes, puede que a ti no te guste pero a otra persona si-

Ahora Hermione era la pensativa.

-no pues tienes razón. Pero bueno, buenas noches Hazel, mañana habrá que llegar temprano a clase-

La mire extrañada

-¿Por qué?-

Pregunte confundida

-nos toca pociones-

-y eso que tiene que ver-

Hermione rio

-mañana veras la razón, jajajajaja-

-bueno-

Dije dándome media vuelta y dejando que el sueño se apoderara de mi cuerpo

/al día siguiente/

-¡Hazel, vamos levántate, que llegaremos tarde y el profesor no cortara la cabeza!-

Dijo Hermione meneándome

-5 minutos más…-

-¡no nada de 5 minutos! ¡EL PROFESOR NOS ENVENENARA ¿SI ENTIENDES?!-

No me quedo otra que levantarme ante los gritos de Hermione

-¡vamos ponte el uniforme!-

Rápido me coloque la túnica con la corbata y cepille mi pelo en una cola alta de caballo

-ya vamos-

Rápido Hermione se puso a correr y yo comencé a perseguirla corriendo también hasta llegar a lo que parecían unas mazmorras. Hermione rápido se metió al salón y yo junto con ella para sentarnos juntas.

-uf…que bueno que el profesor todavía no llegaba-

Voltee a mirar a Hermione

-¿ya me dirás quién es?-

Hermione me miro y sonrió divertidamente

-míralo por ti misma-

Segundos después la puerta azoto contra la pared. Yo me asuste y por consecuencia voltee a mirar quien era pero me quede en shock.

**FIN¡ DEL CAP.**

**MIS AMIGOS QUE VIVEN CERCA DE MI Y LES COMENTE DEL FIC ME DIJERON QUE DEJARON REVIEW, PERO CUANDO YO REVISE NO HABIA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA ASÍ QUE POR PETICION DE ELLOS LA CONTINUO, PERO NO SEAN TIMIDOS Y COMENTEN QUE HACEN QUE ME INSPIRE MAS.**

**BUENO SIN MAS BYE¡ BESOS¡**


	3. el mensaje de tus ojos

Capítulo 3: el mensaje en tus ojos.

**_"_****_Segundos después la puerta azoto contra la pared. Yo me asuste y por consecuencia voltee a mirar quien era pero me quede en shock."_**

¡Por Merlín! ¡Era el, EL!

Rápido un corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y voltee a mirar a Hermione aun en shock como diciendo

-"¿por qué no me lo dijiste?"-

Y ella me miraba con una sonrisa pero segundos después volteo a mirar al profesor igual que yo

Enseguida lo mire a los ojos y él también me miro a mi y sin despegar la mirada dijo arrastrando las palabras y con voz grave

-me han notificado que hay un alumno nuevo por aquí ¿se podría levantar?-

Repentinamente trague fuerte y despacio me levante.

-¿me podría decir su nombre?-

-ha-Hazel Noghtblich-

Rápido me dije

-"¡porque titubeas estúpida!"-

No sé porque no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, no podía evitarlo y más cuando él me miraba también a los ojos

-Hazel Noghtblich-

Dijo susurrando

-bien puede sentarse-

Sin decir nada más me senté pero no le despegue la vista de encima, ni cuando se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a escribir.

-pagina 10 y señorita Noghtblich ¿podría dejar de mirarme?-

Todos voltearon a verme y comenzaron a reír y no pude hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme notablemente y bajar la cabeza.

Harry de inmediato se me quedo viendo pero supuse que pensaría que lo veía por lo que me había dicho.

-bueno, vamos a hacer la poción Hazel-

Dijo Hermione tomando un libro y abriéndolo.

De inmediato comencé a hacer mi poción tal y como explicaba el libro hasta que termine.

Minutos después él se levantó y comenzó a pasar por las mesas revisando las pociones con las manos tras la espalda pero a uno le dijo

-¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Gelatina?-

El chico comenzó a tartamudear realmente asustado

-procure mezclar mejor los ingredientes para que no quede esa masa gelatinosa-

Dijo avanzando ahora a mi mesa.

-bueno veamos qué tan buena es señorita Noghtblich-

Cuando se acercó y miro dentro del caldero frunció el ceño notablemente y yo pensé que me trataría igual o peor al chico de mi lado, de inmediato subió la mirada y pude observar sus ojos negros que reflejaban dolor y pesar. Ahí estaba el mensaje de sus ojos ahí lo decía todo, se miraba que estaba en un profundo dolor, mas no sabía la causa de él.

-es perfecta señorita ¿acaso la ayudo Grenger?-

-n-no profesor yo la hice-

Pero de inmediato se escuchó el timbre y todos salieron pero cuando yo iba a salir escuche su profunda voz.

-señorita Noghtblich, espere un momento necesito hablar con usted-

Rápido me detuve y Hermione también

-adelántate-

Susurre en su oído, ella asintió y salió del salón.

Me di la vuelta y con la cabeza gacha me acerque a su escritorio.

-¿si profesor?-

Puso las manos en su escritorio y dijo con los ojos cerrados

-para ser su primer día con magia es muy buena en pociones-

-realmente no sé qué sucedió profesor, realmente no sé nada del mundo mágico-

Snape me miro pensativo y dijo.

-¿cómo se manifestó su magia señorita?-

Nerviosa dije

-moviendo cosas sin tocarlas y lo segundo fue…-

Agache la cabeza

-hablar con serpientes-

Cerro los ojos y sonrió muy pero muy levemente

-con que habla parsel, no es raro, aunque me extraña que no haya quedado slytherin señorita Noghtblich-

-¿me podría llamar Hazel por favor? Si no es molestia-

-claro no hay problema-

-¿disculpe profesor pero cuál es su nombre? Me incomoda solo saber su apellido-

-Severus snape y si a mí también me incomoda solo saber el apellido, bien puede retirarse, pero procure seguir con esa capacidad para las pociones si sigue así pude conseguir un "supera las expectativas" en los exámenes y un excelente promedio en mi materia-

Asentí sin pensarlo 2 veces

-hasta luego profesor-

Dije saliendo de la habitación con paso normal pero cuando desaparecí de su vista comenzó a correr

/con Severus/

-vaya, no creí que una hija de muggles sea tan buena en su primer día de magia-

Se levantó pensativo

-me recuerda mucho a Lily es algo extraño, ni con Potter había sucedido eso y eso que se parece a Lily un poco-

Se puso la mano en la frente y suspiro

-creo que tanto vapor de pociones fallidas me está afectando-

/conmigo/

Vaya que me había puesto nerviosa, pero ahora estaba conforme porque ya sabía su nombre.

Rápido corrí al gran comedor donde estaba Hermione junto con Harry y Ron, los alcancé y me senté al lado de Hermione.

-¿Qué te dijo el profesor snape, te regaño?-

-no…-

Dije haciendo una negativa con la cabeza

-me felicito. Ya sabía que era mi primer día con magia y como que le asombro que me saliera bien la poción-

-si… realmente fue asombroso para todos-

Dijo Harry apoyándose en la mesa con una sonrisa.

Bueno eso ya era un logro: impresionar al querido profesor de pociones el primer día. Sin querer recordó su rostro, sus profundos ojos negros, su ceño casi siempre fruncido, sus finos labios que… ¡Un momento Hazel detente! ¡Te gana por años, ósea tienes mierda en la cabeza!

Aparte estaba prohibido tener relaciones amorosas alumno-profesor según lo que leí en el reglamento, no creía que un profesor se interesara en una chiquilla inmadura de 15 años que apenas y conoce la magia. Sin pensarlo agache el rostro pensativa y en cierto modo decepcionada pero de mi misma. De la nada sentí una mirada posarse en mi y levante la cabeza buscando esa mirada

¡Otra vez era el mirándome!

Rápido rompí el contacto visual comenzando a comer de un gran pavo que había con puré de papa y agua de Jamaica que también estaba deliciosa

-¿Quién prepara la comida Harry?-

-elfos domésticos-

-¿elfos domésticos?-

Hermione sonrió y dijo

-si…como los de los cuentos solo que más cabezones y enanos-

-oh…es que cocinan demasiado bueno.-

Hermione sonrió y susurro en mi oído.

-parece que captaste la atención del querido profesor de Harry-

Rápido me tense.

-¿eh?-

-si, mira no te quita la vista de encima, y eso que odia a los hijos de muggles con magia-

-¿entonces?-

-dice, que son inútiles y que no deberían estar aquí ya que son bastante idiotas para aprender un simple conjuro, pero yo me Salí de su expectativa resulte ser la mejor de la clase aun siendo hija de muggles igual que tu-

-vaya, no sabía eso-

Dije mirándolo sin que se diera cuenta

-es bastante amargado, nadie lo ha visto sonreír siquiera un poco-

-no Hermione no es porque sea amargado, ¿si recuerdas que dicen que los ojos son las ventanas al alma?, yo en sus ojos mire…dolor y…sufrimiento-

-pues yo lo he mirado a los ojos y he visto odio y venganza, es un hombre muy difícil-

Se acercó más y susurro

-dicen que fue mortifago…-

-¿Qué es eso?-

-ah…cierto no lo sabes, ven vamos a la biblioteca-

Dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome al enorme salón repleto de libros

-siéntate, te explicare todo-

Me senté bastante atenta.

-voldemort es un mago oscuro y maléfico, el estudio aquí y ha matado mucha gente incluidos los padres de Harry, pero necesitaba un ejército así que recluto soldados llamándolos mortifago, dándoles tareas como asesinar, secuestrar, e incluso torturar hasta darles muerte. Dicen que snape fue un mortifago, pero nadie está seguro-

-vaya…y si se lo pregunto-

-¡como crees!-

-recuerda que no se mucho del mundo mágico, pero es obvio que no voy a llegar y decirle "hola profesor ¿es cierto que usted fue un mortifago?" no Hermione llegare e inocentemente le preguntare que es un mortifago y quien es ese tal voldemort-

-oh…casi se me olvida, no andes diciendo se nombre así como así, su simple mención aterra a todo mundo, dile el innombrable o señor tenebroso-

-está bien, iré después de clases o mañana en la mañana-

**FIN DEL CAP HASTA LUEGO Y COMENTEN PLISSS.**


	4. detencion

Capítulo 4: detención

Después de lo que Hermione me dijo sobre snape ya no sabía que pensar de él, pero extrañamente no le tenía miedo como Neville o muchos otros.

Ese día yo y el trio de oro caminábamos por el lago negro tranquilos y aventando piedras haciendo que rebotaran, pero de la nada Harry me pregunta.

-¿te cae bien el profesor snape?-

Eso me dejo algo paralizada pero rápido conteste

-pues…si no me ha hecho nada-

Harry rio y Hermione se destenso pensando en que Harry me diría algo horrible

-pues si tienes razón pero luego no lo aguantaras ya veras, dirás "que odioso es, su nariz no se compara con lo grasiento de su cabello…"-

Y rápido como si nada snape apareció detrás de Harry y enseguida le hice la seña de "córtale" con una mano así que se me quedo mirando extrañado pero ya era muy tarde.

-señor Potter… le recomendaría que se mirara a un espejo y mire que usted tampoco es una belleza. 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor y ahora acompáñeme a su detención-

Mire a Harry y luego a snape y sin querer dije

-no es su culpa-

Snape me miro con el ceño fruncido

-¿quiere relevar al señor Potter de su castigo señorita Noghtblich?-

-le pedí de favor que me dijera Hazel-

-no esquive mi pregunta-

-por supuesto, no le tengo miedo como muchos otros-

-así que es algo altanera-

-no altanera señor, solo defiendo a mis amigos-

-y por defender a su arrogante y estúpido amigo Potter queda en detención conmigo-

Asentí un poco molesta y mire como una sonrisa pequeña y burlona se formó en sus labios eso me molesto aún mas

-sígame-

Susurro y yo fui detrás de él. Pero de la nada en lugar apartado de los chicos me tomo con fuerza de los hombros y me estrello contra un árbol

-que te quede claro Hazel que estoy intentando llevarme bien contigo, pero no permitiré que me faltes el respeto enfrente de Potter para darle alas y que él también lo haga así que te recomiendo que te lleves bien conmigo-

Dijo susurrando y muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¿y si no lo hago que?-

Snape sonrió malévolamente

-no querrás saberlo Hazel-

Esa sonrisa hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda violentamente

-e-está bien-

-bien pero esta vez no te salvas de la detención, vamos-

Dijo separándose y comenzando a caminar rumbo al castillo. Una vez allí me llevo directo a las mazmorras, al salón de pociones.

Él se sentó y dijo

-comienza acomodando las pociones sin magia que sea por la utilidad de ellas –

Fui hacia él y deje mi varita en su escritorio, luego saque todas las pociones de sus estantes para ponerlas en la mesa y comenzar a acomodarlas solo que eran bastantes unas 500 en total sino me equivoco pero hacía mucho calor y sin pedirlo mis manos comenzaron a sudar y una poción se resbalo de mis manos y cayó al suelo, y yo de muy estúpida tratando de juntar un vidrio me corte en la mano y segundos después mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mi cuerpo comenzó a tambalearse. Severus al escuchar el estruendo del vidrio rápido levanto su vista de lo que hacía pero al verme agachada pensó que ya limpiaba el desastre pero después cuando vio que me levante y comencé a tambalearme corrió de inmediato hacia mí y antes de que cayera y me golpeare en el suelo me atrapo en sus brazos y miro un poco el líquido del suelo.

Mire su rostro preocupado y me asuste cuando dijo

-demonios, es veneno-

Me miro y me alzo y dijo

-Hazel, por lo que más quieras no cierres los ojos y sigue escuchándome-

Lo intentaba pero mis ojos sin pensarlo comenzaron a cerrarse y la voz de Severus se escuchaba tan lejana

-Hazel sé que eres fuerte y podrás lograrlo, vamos aguanta un poco más, solo un poco-

Y pronto otra voz se le unió

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?!-

La voz que reconocí como de una mujer se escuchaba bastante preocupada

-¡luego te explico poppy pero necesito que la ayudes….!-

Y después de eso todo fue silencio y obscuridad.

Después desperté no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba pero después mire a Severus a mi lado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla. Se miraba tan tranquilo…su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y parte de su pelo tapaba su rostro un poco. No quería despertarlo pero…

-profesor snape-

-m…-

Escuche que gruño y segundos después levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

-¿q-que sucedió?-

-casi mueres envenenada-

Eso me hizo recordar de inmediato todo lo sucedido.

-oh…si ya lo recuerdo lo siento…-

Dije bajando la cabeza pensando que Severus me regañaría pero…

-solo ten más cuidado…en realidad me preocupe-

Ósea wow… ¿snape diciéndome que se preocupó?

Pero una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos

-profesor snape ¿podríamos hablar?-

Dijo el profesor Dumbledore desde la puerta

-si-

Luego volteo a verme y dijo

-enseguida vuelvo-

Dijo saliendo de la habitación

/con Severus/

-¿Qué sucede profesor Dumbledore?-

-¿estás bien?-

Severus frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?-

Albus sonrió

-pues la chica casi muere Severus-

-me preocupe, está claro ¿alguna otra estúpida pregunta?-

-Severus…entiende que alejarte de las personas para que no te lastimen de nuevo, no servirá absolutamente de nada, yo lo que menos quiero es que estés solo. Ten en cuenta que yo te veo como al hijo que nunca tuve-

Severus se encendió al instante

-¡¿Qué no viva solo?! ¿! Cómo se supone que hare eso sin podrirla!? ¡Aparte! ¡¿Tu hijo?! ¡Por Merlín Albus, si me viras como tu estúpido hijo nunca la hubieras dejado morir y ahora estuviera conmigo, Lily estuviera aquí conmigo!-

No sé por qué Salí y escuche todo aquello pero sentí una opresión en mi pecho, que era bastante fuerte.

-Severus lo que te pido es que lo vuelvas a intentar. Que abras de nuevo tu corazón y te permitas amar y ser amado.-

-¡ a la mierda el amor, nadie se fijaría en mi Albus, en un amargado y feo profesor de pociones!-

-sé que no quieres ser lastimado nuevamente, pero a nadie le hace daño intentarlo. Mañana ve a mi oficina, hay algo que debo mostrarte y que tal vez ya te haga entrar en razón sobre tus sentimientos-

Ahora lo entendía. Severus había amado a una chica que según se su nombre era Lily y ella había muerto destrozando a Severus.

Cuando lo mire entrar simplemente no me podía mover, ahora sabia parte del dolor que había visto en sus ojos. El al darse cuenta que había escuchado la conversación se removió algo incómodo y nervioso.

-eh…Hazel-

Sin pensarlo me lancé a sus brazos llorando.

-lo siento mucho profesor…-

Severus quedo en shock al recibir el abrazo

-yo…no sabía que…-

Pero me interrumpió

-eso fue hace mucho Hazel-

-¿e-ella era su esposa?-

Dije mirándolo a los ojos que ahora reflejaba tristeza

-no…nunca fue mi esposa pero…-

-la amaba ¿no es así?-

-si…pero eso ya no importa fue hace mucho-

Asentí y fue a acostarme a mi camilla

-te revisare la mano, haber-

Lentamente le tendí la mano

-va mejorando pero te quedaras unos días más en la enfermería, el veneno era muy potente y más porque era de mi invención pero estarás bien con un poco más de reposo-

Asentí y dije

-profesor…yo…gracias por salvarme, de no haber sido por usted yo…-

Pero me interrumpió

-no tienes porque, después de todo era mi deber-

Tome su mano entre las mías que se encontraba frías y pálidas y le dije con una sonrisa

-¿sabe? Usted no es feo, solo su carácter es lo que no le acomoda-

Severus quedo en shock

¿Una alumna diciéndole que no era feo en vez de criticar su rostro y vestimenta?

Eso era asombroso

Severus sonrió muy levemente y dijo

-creo que necesitas lentes Hazel-

Reí al instante

-es enserio-

Y de la nada se levantó y dijo

-me voy tengo clases que dar, veré si puedo volver-

Dijo dándome le espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla

FINNN¡ DEL CAP HOLA¡ SI SE QUE ME TARDE PERO PS UNO ES POBRE Y NO TENIA INTERNET PERO AQUÍ ESTOY GRACIAS A

KANADE Y A

TESHI POR COMENTAR, SE LO AGRADESCO MUCHO Y POR USTEDES SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO YA QUE LES CONFIENZO QUE LA IBA A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR =( ASÍ ES PERO AL VER LOS COMENTARIOS ME ANIME BUEN BYE¡ LOS QUELO¡


	5. la profecia

Capítulo 5: la profecía.

/al día siguiente/

Ya estaba aburrida de estar en la enfermería y al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por Severus ya que el –"Mañana ve a mi oficina, hay algo que debo mostrarte y que tal vez ya te haga entrar en razón sobre tus sentimientos"- de Dumbledore no me dio buena espina, pero nada podía hacer o…al menos que…

/en otro lugar/

Severus se encontraba en su despacho, bastante pensativo. Sentía curiosidad sobre lo que Dumbledore le quería mostrar pero luego recordó a Lily, sus ojos verdes, su piel blanca, su pelo negro ¡Un momento! ¿Negro? ¿Desde cuándo Lily tenía el pelo negro? Severus se asombró. No sabía quién era con certeza pero se le hacía muy conocida solo que no podía ver quien era ya que estaba de espaldas y no volteaba. Severus confundido se levantó y fue a su mini bar para sacar una botella de vino, tomo una copa y se sirvió un poco. Pero después recordó lo que Dumbledore le dijo y salió tomándose de un trago el vino.

/ya en el despacho de Dumbledore/

Severus toco la puerta 2 veces y de inmediato se escuchó una voz diciendo

-"pase"-

Y el entro

El anciano director se levantó con una sonrisa hacia Severus

-¡Severus! ¿a qué debo tu visita?-

Severus lo miro un poco irritado

-sebes a lo que vine Albus-

-¡así, lo que te dije que te iba a mostrar! Ven siéntate-

Severus se sentó de mala gana y miro como Dumbledore caminaba hacia un armario que tenía ahí, abrió las puertas y saco una pequeña esfera de color azul. Severus lo miro algo confundido y Albus al darse cuenta sonrió y se acercó a él.

-esta profecía tiene tu nombre, dice algo sumamente interesante solo que no sé qué ya que solo la puedes leer tú o la otra persona que está involucrada-

Severus lo miro y pregunto

-y ¿Quién es la otra persona involucrada?-

Dumbledore sonrió.

-quiero decirte que ni yo lo sé, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo Severus, ten-

Dumbledore le tendió la profecía y Severus nervioso y ansioso a la vez la tomo en sus manos. Y de repente la voz de una mujer llego a sus oídos

-"una segunda oportunidad para abrir tu corazón llegara, sin embargo obstáculos se interpondrán entre ustedes."-

Severus quedo en shock, como era eso posible si él estaba muerto por dentro, su corazón ya estaba muy lastimado y no creía soportar otra.

-¿y bien?-

Pregunto Dumbledore curioso

-que…una segunda oportunidad para abrir mi corazón pero que abran muchos obstáculos-

-interesante ¿no?-

Severus solo miraba hacia el frente y dijo

-estoy muy confundido Albus-

-si te comprendo sé que puede ser muy confuso pero velo por el lado bueno-

-¿pero qué tal si la historia se repite?, no lo aguantare Albus-

-bueno pues si tiene tantas dudas ¿por qué no vas con Sybill?-

-¿enserio con Sybill?-

-si-

Severus lo miro

-está bien lo are no tardo-

Severus se levantó y comenzó a caminar ondeando su capa negra con gracia. Camino por el castillo hasta llegar al aula de adivinación.

Toco la puerta y espero.

-p-profesor snape ¿se le ofrece algo?-

Dijo tímida la profesora.

-necesito un favor Sybill, uno muy especial-

Sybill lo miro algo asombrada pero mejor no provocarlo así que dijo

-pase y tome asiento, ¿no quiere un té o café?-

Severus hizo una negativa con la cabeza, se sentó y Sybill se sentó enfrente de él.

-Sybill, necesito ver si puedes leer mi futuro, veras hace poco escuche una profecía que era para mí y me hablaba sobre algo que me desconcertó un poco-

Ella asintió y dijo

-v-veré que puedo hacer –

Se levantó y camino hasta Severus, tomo su mano y miro a Severus a los ojos.

-¿ves…algo?-

Pregunto Severus nervioso por el contacto

-¡ah…! Una mujer, una chica de cabello negro, ojos verdes, amor… veo amor y…obstáculos, pero no los detiene, no…-

Severus la miro asombrado todo coincidía con la profecía, ya no sabía que pensar.

-¿no ves quien es la mujer?-

Sybill miro a Severus a los ojos

-no…hay bastante niebla y no puedo verla –

Severus se levantó un poco frustrado y le dijo a Sybill

-por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie es algo muy personal y…-

-no se preocupe profesor snape, su secreto está muy bien guardado-

Snape camino hasta la puerta y ya ahí se detuvo para mirar a Sybill por encima de su hombro

-gracias…-

Susurro y salió para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

/conmigo/

No me lo podía creer, las palabras del profesor me habían dejado en shock

¿Una nueva oportunidad para amar?

Según yo él ya estaba carente de sentimientos debido a esa tal Lily

Definitivamente no me lo creía, sé que no lo conocía muy bien ya que tenía apenas 2 días en Hogwarts, pero tenía la corazonada de que no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Pero estaba feliz por él, ya que las profecías siempre se cumplen (1) y lo apoyaría si el me lo permitía.

Ahora caminaba de nuevo a la enfermería, lentamente para no ser descubierta pero al llegar a la puerta de la enfermería me encontré con unos penetrantes ojos negros.

-¡p-profesor snape!-

-Hazel…-

Dijo al parecer molesto

-p-puedo explicarlo-

Dijo nerviosa

-haber dígame ¿porque salió cuando debería estar aun descansando?-

-p-pues mi…mi mascota se me escapo-

Tartamudee

-¿mascota?, bueno entonces ¿podría mostrármela?-

Dijo inclinándose hasta estar cerca de mi rostro como tratando de intimidarme

-yo…se me escapo-

Mentí, pero sentí una presión en mi mente mientras el me miraba a los ojos y sin que pudiera controlarlo mis recuerdos sobre la plática que tuvo el con Dumbledore se vieron.

Después todo se detuvo y mire como el rostro de Severus se transformaba de una sonrisa divertida a una mueca de furia.

-¡no le han enseñado que no es bueno espiar!-

Me sentí muy asustada

-profesor…yo-

-¡le recomiendo que no vuelva a espiar señorita Noghtblich!-

Y con eso último se fue bastante molesto de la enfermería y supe que la había echado a perder me sentía muy mal conmigo misma por haber traicionado de esa forma al profesor snape.

Sabía que no debía haber hecho aquello pero estaba preocupada por él y porque perdiera su trabajo por mi culpa, sabía que tenía que disculparme con él pero ahora no, de seguro estaría muy molesto

FINN DEL CAP! PERDONEN LA TARDANZA PERO EN MI PAIS LLOVIO HORRIBLE Y SE ME QUEMO EL MODEM DEL INTERNET XD PERO AQUÍ ESTOY

(1)- NO SE SI LAS PROFECIAS SIEMPREN SE CUMPLAN PERO COMO ESTO ES UN FANFIC AREMOS CUENTA QUE SI.

GRACIA A:

ADRIANA-VALKYRIRE Y SI ESTARA ALGO INPIRADA EN LOS LIBROS Y SE AMBIENTA EN EL LIBRO DEL CALIZ DE FUEGO

¡GRACIAS POR COMENTAR!


	6. mis disculpas

Capítulo 6: mis disculpas

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y el profesor snape no me dirigía la palabra más que en clase y cuando me preguntaba algo, sabía que estaba muy molesto conmigo y eso me hacía sentir de cierta manera triste. Siempre me preguntaba si volvería a confiar en mí, pero no lo sabía con certeza y hoy era el día para probar mi suerte.

Iría a pedirle disculpas.

/con el profesor snape/

Severus se encontraba en su despacho calificando algunos trabajos cuando una linda chica slytherin entraba, ojos verdes y pelo negro aunque algo corto

-hola profesor-

-¿Qué necesita señorita Parkinson?-

-no…pues solo venía a ver si mi trabajo ya estaba calificado y cuanto fue mi resultado-

-pues todavía no los califico señorita apenas voy en Gryffindor –

-bueno vendré un rato más, hasta luego profesor-

Y salió de ahí.

Severus recordó rápido lo que Sybill le dijo

-"ojos verdes, cabello negro"-

Pansy tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes ¿acaso no sería ella?

-merlín, Severus es una mocosa de 15 años-

Y justo en ese instante entre yo, nerviosa.

-p-profesor snape-

-¿Qué quiere señorita Noghtblich? ¿Acaso no ve que estoy ocupado?-

Contesto groseramente

-yo…solo quiero ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas-

Contesto con la cabeza gacha

-¿disculpas? ¿Enserio?-

-yo…-

-¡NO TE HAS DADO CUANTA QUE YA NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI, TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA!-

Eso hizo que me asustara considerablemente así que comencé a sollozar

-yo…no era mi intención…yo…solo quería ayudarlo-

Severus suspiro con pesadez, y se sobo el puente de la nariz

-mira Noghtblich-

-¡YO NO TENGO LA MALDITA CULPA DE QUE ESA TAL LILY NO LO HAYA QUERIDO!-

Severus quedo en shock

-¡tú no sabes nada Noghtblich!-

-¡¿Qué no se nada?!-

Dije bajando un poco la voz y con lágrimas ya recorriendo mis mejillas

-¡ella era Lily Evans, mama de Harry Potter, murió por un ataque de voldemort junto con su esposo james Potter! ¿No es así?-

Si Severus estaba en shock ahora quedo helado

-¿Cómo…-

Susurro Severus

-la biblioteca genio-

Lo mire, mire como la vista de Severus se quedaba clavada en el suelo

-pero viendo que no tiene ninguna intención de perdonarme me voy-

Severus me miro a los ojos y le recordó tanto a aquellos ojos que había visto en sus recuerdos

-espera Hazel-

Dijo tomándome del brazo

-perdóname, por la actitud tan grosera que he tenido contigo, pero esto solo lo sabía Dumbledore y…por mi culpa ella murió-

Dijo agachando la cabeza. Ahora lo mire con más atención.

-ella, era mi única amiga, mis…-

Severus suspiro eso sí que era difícil

-mis…padres siempre peleaban y yo me salía de casa al parque para no tener que escucharlos pero ella…hizo que comprendiera muchas cosas y me olvidara de mis padres, ella… era el único apoyo que tenía, pero cuando entramos a Hogwarts el destino pareció separarnos, ella fue a Gryffindor y yo a slytherin, ahí ella se hizo varios amigos, entra ellos james Potter. Nos fuimos distanciando hasta que un día la hice explotar diciéndole sangre sucia y ahí termino nuestra amistad poco tiempo después de salir de Hogwarts se casó con james y poco tiempo después de tener a su hijo voldemort los ataco a todos-

Hazel ahora comprendía todo

-yo…lo siento, ¿pero ahí yo no veo de que sentirse culpable?-

-yo le entregué la profecía a él, yo se la entregué a voldemort y con eso marque el destino de Lily-

Me sentía muy mal por él y no sé por qué pero lo abrase y sentí como su cuerpo se ponía en una gran tensión, se puso como piedra. Cuando intente mirarlo a los ojos note que estaba paralizado.

-d-disculpe-

Dije separándome de él lentamente preocupada de que lo hubiera incomodado.

Pero Severus tenía su cabeza hecho un lio total, no sabía que sentir cuando lo abrase, sentido una calidez enorme, pero también se sintió algo incómodo por el contacto, pero al escuchar mi voz no pudo centrar su vista en mí.

-bien…!cof! ya es algo tarde Hazel, ya deberías estar en tu habitación-

Dijo notablemente nervioso.

-¿eh? ¡Ah sí claro! Hasta luego profesor-

Dije saliendo de la habitación y yendo directamente al despacho de Dumbledore lentamente cuando se encontró con Harry

-¡hola Harry!-

Harry volteo a verla y dijo

-¡ah, hola Hazel!-

Dijo acercándose a mí con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo has estado Harry?-

-bien, bien mi padrino ha venido a visitarme y estoy muy contento hace mucho que no lo veo-

-¡genial! ¿A dónde vas tú?-

-con Dumbledore mi padrino está hablando con el-

-oh…yo iba para allá-

-pues si quieres puedes venir y te lo presento-

Sonreí

-si me parece bien-

Yo y Harry comenzamos a caminar hasta la estatua del ave donde dijimos la contraseña y comenzamos a subir.

-¿y…como se llama tu padrino Harry?-

Harry rio y dijo

-ya lo descubrirás pronto, tómalo como una sorpresa-

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa

/con Severus/

Severus se encontraba pensativo con la barbilla apoyada en una mano

-"¿será posible que Hazel sea… no es imposible y luego es una niña Severus y tu un viejo profesor de 35 años, podrían llevarte a Azkaban por pedofilia. Pero esa sensación cuando me abrazo solo lo había sentido con Lily, Lily… ¿Qué me sucede?, estoy muy confundido no sé qué pensar, Hazel solo es una niña que no quiero lastimar y podrir con mi carácter estúpido, pero y ¿si ella no es la que dice Sybill?, ¿si estoy equivocado?, luego está la señorita Parkinson ella también tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, pero todo por ahora apunta a Hazel. Lily…ayúdame por favor dime si Hazel es mi segunda oportunidad, no quiero salir lastimado otra vez y por amor, no lo soportaría de nuevo, no otra vez y yo no dejare que nuestra historia se repita, cuando este seguro que ella es daré todo de mi para conquistarla, si eso are y no me daré por vencido hasta que cumpla mi objetivo. Pero… ¡por dios Severus ya decídete! ¿Quedaras de nuevo como idiota por amor? ¡NO!-

Severus se levantó decidido y se puso a planificar sus clases con tranquilidad.

/conmigo/

Al entrar al despacho dos pares de ojos azules se posaron el mí, unos eran grisáceos y otros más brillantes, pero los grisáceos captaron mi atención, tenían mucho sentimiento reflejados en ellos, su pelo era algo rizado y obscuro y tenía una barba de candado pero bien arreglada

-oh…hola Hazel de seguro no conoces al caballero a mi lado-

Hice una negativa y le dije

-n-no señor-

-bien… él es…

**FIN! DEL CAP. GRACIAS A SNAPELOVE POR COMENTAR Y UNA NOTA**

**SABEMOS QUE EL TIPO QUE SALE EN EL CAP DE OJOS GRISACEOS ESTA PROFUGO PERO EN ESTE FIC AREMOS CUENTA QUE NO POR QUE YA TENGO PLANES CON ESTE GALAN **


	7. Sirius Black

**Capítulo 7: Sirius Black **

**-**bien…él es sirius black padrino de Harry-

Lo mire, la verdad es que era muy guapo y más con ese traje verde que traía, se veía muy apuesto

-un gusto-

Dijo estrechándome la mano con una sonrisa

-h-Hazel Noghtblich-

Dije respondiendo su saludo

-vaya, es usted una señorita muy hermosa-

-g-gracias-

Dije sonrojada

Sirius por su parte sí que pensaba que era bonita, le gustaba mucho mi cabello y mis ojos verdes, aparte de mi figura que ya se estaba curveando. Sin poder evitarlo me quede mirando sus bellos ojos azules pero…

-¡padrino!-

Sirius centro su vista en Harry abriendo los brazos

-¡ven acá Harry!-

Y Harry corrió hasta sirius para abrazarlo con fuerza

-Harry necesito hablar contigo a solas-

-un…si-

-sirius, si quieres puedes ir a los jardines a charlar con la señorita Noghtblich mientras hablo con Harry-

Sirius volteó a verme con una sonrisa encantadora

-será un placer-

Y con cortesía camino hasta mí y se inclinó como un príncipe invitando a una chica a bailar.

-¿me permite?-

Asentí sin pensarlo 2 veces y comencé a caminar a su lado hasta llegar a los bellos jardines traseros

-¿con que Noghtblich?, no había escuchado tu apellido antes-

Dijo sonriendo

-pues vera…soy hija de muggles y apenas llevo unas cuantas semanas en Hogwarts-

-hija de muggles…pero háblame de tu, no me agradan muchos los formalismos-

Avergonzada baje la cabeza.

-si…-

Susurre tímida

-¿sabes?, para ser una niña de la edad de Harry eres muy linda-

Me sonroje más si era posible

-je…si supiera que en mi segundo día en Hogwarts casi muero, había quedado muy fea, flaca y mega pálida-

Sirius pareció preocupado ya que había fruncido el ceño

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te metiste al bosque prohibido?-

-no…-

Lo mire nerviosa

-en un castigo con el profesor snape, me ordeno acomodar las pócimas de manera muggle pero una se me cayó y al juntar lo vidrios me corte y la sustancia entro a mi cuerpo, era veneno empecé a ver borroso y me sentí asustada, él se miraba muy preocupado y asustado y me desmaya mientras me cargaba en brazos a la enfermería-

Sirius pareció molestarse por que ahora hasta su nariz estaba fruncida y lo oí murmurar

-"maldito Quejicus ¿qué tramas?"-

¿Qué demonios es Quejicus? No me quedaría con la duda

-¿Qué es Quejicus? ¿Es un animal?-

Mire como sirius se sonrojaba levemente.

-eh… veras yo y tu profesor no nos llevamos muy bien en Hogwarts y yo y mis amigos le pusimos ese apodo por que se quejaba casi de todas nuestras bromas –

-oh… entiendo ¿él era igual de solitario que ahora?-

-si…-

Dijo muy pensativo

-bueno sirius ¿Por qué no me cuantas sobre ti, tengo cierta curiosidad?-

Sirius sonrió y dijo

-bien pues vamos a sentarnos porque será una historia bastante larga solo que no quiero que te asustes por lo que te cuente-

Asentí pensando en a que se refería sirius cuando se veía que no era capaz de asesinar a hombre con ese modo amable de ser.

-veras yo provengo de una familia de sangre pura…los black…

/con Severus/

Severus después de terminar las planeaciones de sus clases salió para hacer su guardia por los jardines pero se encontró conmigo y sirius hablando animadamente y la furia pareció extenderse por su cuerpo haciendo que inmediatamente arrugara su entrecejo. Pero…

¿Por qué se sentía enojado?

¿Por ver a sirius ahí como si nada en vez de estarse pudriendo en Azkaban?

¿O ver a Hazel junto el muy animada charlado entra risas?

No lo sabía pero estaba furioso al ver a black hablando conmigo. Así que con paso decidido se acercó erguido y con la mirada indiferente o al menos eso creía él.

-señorita Noghtblich ¿me podría decir que hace tan tarde en los jardines y con un ex prófugo de Azkaban?-

Lo mire desafiante

-charlando-

Dije muy calmada e ignorándolo para girarme con sirius y seguir hablando.

Sirius de inmediato observo como Severus no era Severus, ya que se miraba muy molesto

-ah… charlando ¿sabe de lo que está acusado el tipo con el que esta "charlando"?-

Dijo resaltando la última palabra

-no y no me interesa… mientras Dumbledore confié en el yo también aparte el director me dio permiso-

Sirius se levantó con una sonrisa burlona

-ya Quejicus relájate… ven a sentarte un rato si quieres-

-perro rabioso te prohíbo que me hables así y aparte enfrente de mis alumnos-

Dijo furioso y casi casi rechinando los dientes

-¿no me digas que quieres ligar y aun no has podido por tu narizota y tu humor de los mil demonios?-

-black que yo no sea como tú que nomás utilizas las mujeres es otra cosa-

-jajaja Quejicus…-

Se acercó a Severus y pude oír claramente que dijo

-¿estas celoso por que hablo con Hazel?-

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida

-creo que Azkaban te afecto el cerebro black-

-Quejicus creo que te hace falta un buen acostón para que se te baje el estrés un poco-

Severus suspiro y me miro para decirme

-señorita Noghtblich valla a su habitación-

No pude evitar asentir e irme

-ya vi como la miras Quejicus y esa mirada la reconocería de inmediato y más viniendo de ti-

Susurro sirius bastante cerca de Severus

-no sé de qué hablas black-

-así era como mirabas a Lily cuando estaba con james-

Severus comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso pero trato de disimularlo

-black es solo una niña-

-Solo te digo cuídala bien Quejicus porque si no podría írsete como Lily y no me gustaría ver tu rostro molesto cuando este conmigo y me esté besando con ella porque luchare por ella.-

Severus sintió como la ira se extendía por su cuerpo de solo pensar verme a mí besándome con sirius

-das asco black-

Dijo Severus ondeando su capa y caminando hacia el castillo y llegando justo a su despacho desato su furia tirando todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio

-maldito perro asqueroso de black-

Y Severus se preguntó.

¿Por qué estaba tan molesto si yo era una alumna común y corriente después de todo?

-merlín…debo estar loco es más que black se la tire si quiere-

Dijo tratando de retractarse pero sintió como la ira subía más al pensar en ellos dos en una cama besándose con pasión.

-no…no debo permitir que black la enrede en sus juegos sucios de me la tiro y que sea de su suerte, no esta vez no se saldrá con la suya-

/conmigo/

Me había quedado muy extrañada por la actitud de Severus, podía ver el odio, la venganza y la ira en los ojos de Severus.

¿Luego ex prófugo de Azkaban?

¿Qué mierda era eso?

Supuse que era una cárcel al escuchar ex prófugo pero más no sabía.

Luego sirius era encantador, todo un caballero y más con aquella sonrisa tan linda y luego sus ojos pero en mi mente de la nada surgieron unos ojos negros que brillaban de la ira.

¿Qué demonios sucedía conmigo ninguno de los dos nunca me haría caso?

/en el despacho de Dumbledore/

-parece ser que Severus tiene cierto interés en una de tus queridas alumnas-

Dumbledore sonrió

-¿así? ¿Me podrías notificar quién y por qué lo crees así sirius?-

-Hazel, mientras conversaba con ella llego hecho un toro enfurecido y… su mirada solo lo había visto mirar a alguien así-

Dumbledore más curioso pregunto

-¿a quién miraba así sirius?-

-a Lily…-

Dumbledore lo miro asombrado.

-pero director yo también estoy interesada en ella, quería ver si me permitía cortejarla para que si ella quiere en un futuro sea mi esposa-

Dumbledore sonrió.

-si no tengo nada en contra, pero por lo que me dices si Severus lo intenta tampoco le tapare el paso aunque sea profesor de Hazel…el como todos merece ser feliz y no se lo impediré sirius ya sería decisión de Hazel si se queda con alguno o ninguno de ustedes, pero hay otra cosa, la chica habla parsel no sé muy bien de qué familia provenga pero hay que tener cuidado por si voldemort regresa, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que la quiera-

-¿parsel?, entonces ¿Por qué no está en slytherin?-

-pueden ser muchas cosas, el destino, su valentía o…que sea preparada para lo que se aproxima-

-bien…muchas gracias director me iré a mi habitación-

-sí que descanses sirius y bienvenido a Hogwarts tu casa cuando lo necesites-

**Finnnnnnn! Del cap gracias a **

**Snapelove**

**Snapeblood**

**Guest**

**Gracias por seguir comentando, me animan mucho y creo que como no va muy de acuerdo al libro diremos que solo inventos los hechos aunque Harry tenga 15 y tenga que ser el cáliz o la orden del fénix =p (que no me acuerdo) y como ven se podría decir que sirius ya se dio cuenta de ciertas cositas extrañas en cuanto a Severus ****bueno byeeeeee¡**


	8. una cosa inesperada

**Capítulo 8: una cosa inesperada.**

Ya habían pasado semanas desde aquel suceso en el que Severus se miraba enfurecido cuando me encontró con sirius. Le conté todo a Hermione, hasta ahora mi mejor amiga y ella me miro asombrada. Ahora era fin de semana y yo caminaba hacia los campos de Quidditch para ver el entrenamiento de Harry. Poco a poco había estado aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre…mi nuevo mundo y Severus, sentía su mirada constantemente pero…esta vez no era como antes que era, analítica…como en busca de peligro o algo parecido, había cambiado lentamente hasta transformarse por algo que todavía no podía descifrar. Llegue a las gradas y me senté junto a Hermione que también estaba ahí con un gorrito, sus guantes y bufanda. Si ya casi llegaba el invierno, ya las hojas de algunos árboles del bosque se habían caído y una pequeña capa de hielo aparecía en el lago negro.

-hola Hermione, ¿quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?, traigo en un termo-

Ella asintió y yo saque el termo de una mochila que traía a mi lado

-ten, apenas lo prepare-

Y se lo di para ella dar un largo sorbo a mi botella, me senté a su lado y ella me pregunto

-¿snape ya dejo de mirarte como si te quisiera comer?-

Enrojecí con violencia pude sentirlo.

-no…y se molesta mucho cuando me ve con sirius-

Hermione se puso pensativa y dijo

-pues según sirius, el papa de Harry y sus amigos se llevaban mal con snape, tal vez sea rencor hacia el-

Me quede pensativa, si podría ser pero cuando sirius no estaba conmigo me seguía mirando pero de una manera diferente a cuando sirius me acompañaba.

/en otro lugar/

-tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que sirius la lastime-

-hijo mío, ¿estás seguro? ¿No crees que estas malinterpretando las acciones de la muchachita?-

-madre, no puedo soportarlo más, me aterra pensar que se valla con ese perro sarnoso-

-pero hijo, no puedes saber si la muchachita quiere tiene esas intenciones con black, debes tener pruebas sino podrías arrepentirte de tus acciones-

-madre crees… ¿crees que se enoje si uso Legeremancia con ella?, no sabe que es la Oclumancia-

-me parece lo más sensato Severus-

Severus se giró a mirar a la puerta donde estaba un anciano de grande barba blanca y lentes de media luna

-Albus… ¿enserio me apoyarías…? Digo es una estudiante y yo…soy un profesor-

Albus sonrió amigablemente

-¿Cómo negarle la felicidad a una persona que ha sufrido tanto?-

Severus lo fulmino con la mirada

-sirius planea hacer un movimiento Severus, no sé si en verdad Hazel se halla fijado en alguno de ustedes pero debes apresurarte y ver si ella es la…-

Albus no termino porque Severus lo interrumpió

-¡por supuesto que es la indicada!, yo… ya no tengo mis antiguas pesadillas-

-¿así?-

-¿recuerdas a la chica que te conté… la de mis sueños?-

Albus asintió

-es ella, estoy completamente seguro-

-bueno ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

Severus gacho la cabeza

-soy de la edad del padre de Harry, casi de la de su padre, ¿usted cree que…-

Albus sonrió

-Severus…para el amor no hay edad hijo-

Dijo el cuadro de Eileen, la madre de Severus

-e-está bien madre –

/conmigo/

Ya casi terminaba el entrenamiento así que Hermione y yo nos retiramos por el fuerte frio pero de la nada salió sirius y me dijo que si lo acompañaba a los jardines por algo que necesitaba

-si claro. En un momento te alcanzo mione-

Hermione asintió y comencé a caminar junto a sirius hasta que me llevo a un lugar apartado de la multitud y me dijo

-siéntate, tengo…tengo algo que decirte, Hazel yo…sé que llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos pero…te amo y no lo puedo evitar sé que podría parecerte raro porque yo soy muy grande, pero no, no soy un enfermo mental ni mucho menos, esto…nunca me había sucedido y nunca pensé que me fuera a enamorar, especialmente… de ti-

Sentí como tomo mis manos entre las suyas y como me miraba a los ojos para irse acercando lentamente hasta que pude sentir su caliente respiración entremezclarse con la mía y poco después mis labios fueron envueltos con suavidad, no pude evitar pensar en Severus pero pareció como si lo hubiera invocado porque cuando sirius se separó de mi pude verlo, totalmente en shock con el dolor y la ira aflorando en sus pozos negros que se habían cristalizado. Vi cómo se dio la vuelta con resignación y entonces me di cuenta de porque me miraba de aquella manera. Él me quería. Pero… ¿y sirius?

-lo siento mucho sirius pero…no puedo corresponderte porque yo…-

El suspiro y dijo

-quieres a Quejicus ¿no?-

Lo mire, realmente no estaba segura

-no…lo se… pero él ya está muy lastimado sirius y no quiero que otra herida se abra por mi culpa, porque tu queridísimo amigo james y tú ya le han hecho bastante, sobre todo con esa tal Lily-

Y pude sentir como lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos

-y ¿Cómo sabes si aún no la ha olvidado?-

-¡no me importa, yo le dije, le PROMETI que jamás lo abandonaría!, escuche una profecía, la cual me implicaba, y esa era su profecía, la profecía de Severus. Él estaba, asustado, confundido.-

-tú no sabes cómo es Quejicus-

-por supuesto que lo sé, se mucho más que tú, sirius-

Sirius respiro profundamente

-una cosa, si Severus te lastima tenlo por seguro que lo matare con mis propias manos –

Sonreí

-está bien, gracias sirius-

Y rápidamente corrí hacia el primer lugar posible donde lo encontraría pero me tope con Harry

-Harry, hola ¿me prestarías tu mapa merodeador?-

El asintió y me lo dio confundido

-muchas gracias ¿has visto a snape?-

-mire que iba su despacho-

Rápido corrí rumbo a las mazmorras mientras habría el mapa merodeador y efectivamente indicaba que estaba en las mazmorras. Cuando me acerque a la puerta esta se encontraba entreabierta así que lentamente la abrí y me encontré a Severus de una forma que jamás pensé verlo:

Estaba sentado en el suelo llorando mientras tapaba su rostro con sus 2 manos y con todo lo de su escritorio tirado a su alrededor.

Me acerque lentamente y me arrodille junto a el

-profesor snape…-

-¡largo, lárgate con tu novio el perro sarnoso!-

Más no me moví.

-no…no debí haberme enamorado de ti…nunca-

-profesor…yo…rechacé la propuesta de sirius yo…no…estoy enamorada de él. El para mi…no es más que un gran amigo-

Severus volteo a verme con los enrojecidos por tantos llorar de rabia y desilusión, pero ahora podía notar de nuevo la esperanza en sus ojos.

**Fin del Cap. **

**Gracias por la espera pero como sabrán todos, los exámenes finales se acercas y tenía que estudiar para no reprobar **

**Gracias a **

**Guest **

**Por comentar **

**¡Gracias, mil gracias!**

**Bye…..!**

**Hay los dejo con la intriga XD soy mala **


	9. confundida

**Capítulo 9: confundida**

No sabía que decirle, mucho menos cuando me miro a los ojos.

-profesor yo…no sé qué decir, yo…no estoy segura de lo que siento, estoy muy confundida…y…-

Pero escuche un leve murmullo que provenía de Severus.

-vete…-

Dijo levemente pero escuche otra voz.

-creo que Severus necesita algo de tiempo Hazel-

Era Dumbledore

-pero…profesor-

-por favor Hazel déjame hablar con Severus un rato-

Mire a Severus que se levantó, luego mire a Dumbledore y asentí

-está bien…-

Y sin más Salí de la habitación

-Severus…-

-te lo dije… ¡te lo dije!, sabía que esto era mala idea, ¿¡cómo una mocosa de 15 años se enamora de su profesor que casi le dobla la edad!?-

Dumbledore suspiro

-tranquilízate Severus dime que fue lo que sucedió-

De repente la ira se hizo presente en Severus

-¡black, eso sucedió, la encontré besándose con black en los estúpidos jardines!-

Dumbledore sintió pena por Severus. Justo cuando se le iba a declarar.

-Severus, encontré a sirius algo molesto-

Severus lo miro interrogante y confundido.

-Hazel lo rechazo y sirius no se puso muy contento al saber que iba detrás de ti-

Severus miro el suelo confundido.

-Severus entiende que Hazel es solo una adolecente y está muy confundida en este momento, ella no ha vivido tanto como tú o yo, compréndela y dale algo de tiempo y creo que tú también deberías tomarte tu tiempo y tranquilizarte-

Severus se quedó callado con el ceño fruncido

-bueno tengo cosas que hacer, te dejo-

/conmigo/

Realmente estaba aturdida y bastante confundida, no sabía qué hacer. Severus me amaba pero…no sabía qué hacer y también no sabía muy bien que sentía por él, si una simple amistad o algo más allá. Necesitaba saber que sentía por él y tomar cartas en el asunto no podía lastimarlo como esa tal Lily, necesitaba ayuda. ¿Pero a quien confiar tal secreto? ¿Hermione? No ella no era muy buena ocultando secretos y más cuando Harry y Ron insistían tanto en que lo revelara. ¿Dumbledore? Prácticamente ya sabía todo así que lo más seguro era ir y pedir un consejo al anciano y sabio director. Pero suponía que se encontraba aun con el pocionista así que fui con quien menos pensaba: Hagrid.

Tal vez el gigante podría tranquilizarme así que lentamente fui caminando hacia la cabaña mirando el suelo y con una mano en mi brazo izquierdo.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta, tímida y con la vista aun en el suelo así que cuando el gigante abrió me miro con la mirada gacha.

-hola…podría…pasar-

Hagrid sonrió.

-adelante, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-

-un té estaría bien-

Me senté en una de las enormes sillas y espere a que Hagrid pusiera el té y se sentara a mi lado

-¿se puede saber que te sucede Hazel? Te noto como deprimida-

No sabía si confiarle mi secreto a Hagrid pero necesitaba desahogarme con urgencia

-¿usted…que haría si…una persona mayor que usted le dijera que lo ama?-

Y Hagrid se dio cuenta de lo que me sucedía

-¿puedes decirme quien fue el que te dijo aquello? Así podría contestar mejor-

Ya no sabía si decirle

-¿me promete que no se lo dirá a nadie?-

Hagrid sonrió

-por supuesto que no diré nada-

-fue…el profesor snape-

Hagrid se quedó mudo pero rápido tomo en cuenta que yo aún seguía ahí y esperando una respuesta

-depende de lo que sienta por esa persona en este caso el profesor snape-

Y la angustia entro a mi cuerpo.

-ese es el problema, no sé qué siento por él y no quiero lastimarlo, no sé qué hacer-

Sollocé tapando mi rostro.

-mira tranquila-

Hagrid no era experto en esos temas pero ya se había enamorado una vez de precisamente de la directora del colegio de parís.

-dime que sientes cuando lo ves-

Empecé a pensar, cuando lo miraba una extraña sensación de que había algo en mi estómago y se movía poniéndome nerviosa y haciendo que las manos me sudasen por ultimo mi corazón saltaba con fuerza, pero no sabía que significaba aquello

-siento…como… si tuviera insectos u hormigas en mi estómago, las manos me sudan y el corazón me palpita muy rápido-

Hagrid sonrió tiernamente.

-¿y que es lo que más te gusta de el?-

Su nariz me encantaba le daba un porte tan varonil que hacía que los ya mencionados insectos aparecieran, sus penetrantes ojos negros que me atrapaban con solo mirarlos unos segundos, y su figura, que aunque no era musculosa por así decirlo a mí me encantaba.

-su…su nariz-

Dije sonrojada. De todo lo que Hagrid se imaginó no pensaba que fuera a decir aquello

-sus ojos…y su figura-

Hagrid sonrió, era más que evidente lo que sentía, pero al ser yo una adolecente no reconocía estas nuevas emociones y me encontraba confundida

-Hazel…estas enamorada de él, pero me sorprende que Severus se haya enamorado de ti, él es muy… frívolo y difícil para esas situaciones, veras el antes sufrió mucho porque…-

-lo se profesor, Lily Potter-

Hagrid me miro asombrado

-bueno, que bueno que lo sabes espero que si decides tener algo con el profesor él no te haga daño y viceversa podría verse destrozado-

-si lo se…muchas gracias profesor-

-no hay de que Hazel-

Y el enorme hombre se levantó por él te

-ten, ¿quieres galletas de chocolate?-

Asentí pensativa

Entonces ¿estaba enamorada de mi profesor de pociones? Si era más que evidente pero otra preocupación vino a mi mente ¿Qué dirían mis padres? Tenía miedo de tener la respuesta que estaba casi segura que era reprobatoria pero tenía que averiguar que me dirían mis padres. Así que pensé en una carta para mi madre que era la que mejor se tomaba ese tipo de asuntos.

-muchas gracias Hagrid pero ya tengo que irme-

Hagrid sonrió

-está bien-

Y Salí de ahí ya con una sonrisa por haber resuelto mi problema, ahora el otro problema era que mis padres supieran que era lo que sucedía y también mi decisión. Cuando llegue a mi habitación tome un pedazo de pergamino y comencé a escribir, cuando termine la doble y se la di a mi lechuza que de inmediato se fue volando. Ahora tenía que esperar la respuesta para tomar, ahora si mi decisión definitiva.

/con Severus/

Se encontraba sentado en su (ya acomodado) escritorio y con un vaso de whisky de fuego frente a el

-hijo… ¿te…encuentras bien?-

Dijo el cuadro de Eileen un tanto temerosa por una dura respuesta, pero Severus no contesto

-hijo…comprende que ella es aún una…-

Pero se vio interrumpida

-lo se madre y pienso darle tiempo, yo también necesito tiempo. Pero no pude evitar sentirme miserable cuando la vi con black-

Dijo su nombre con desprecio y con un puño sobre el escritorio cerrado

-pero ya la escuchaste hijo, no siente nada por sirius más que una linda amistad-

-pero black a cada rato me echara en cara que la beso, lo conozco madre-

Eileen rio

-hijo tú también tienes con que humillarlo-

Severus la miro esperando que continuara hablando

-lo rechazo por ti así que para mí eso es mucho más humillante-

Severus sonrió imaginándose humillando a sirius con ese argumento

-espero no te hayas molestado con la muchachita-

Severus sonrió de lado

-no podría madre-

-ese es mi hijo-

Dijo Eileen orgullosa

**Fin del cap¡** **gracias**

**Guest**

**Por comentar y gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia desde el anonimato**


	10. la prueba

**Capítulo 10: la prueba **

**"****-Espero no te hayas molestado con la muchachita-**

**Severus sonrió de lado **

**-no podría madre-**

**-Ese es mi hijo-"**

-solo que antes de todo necesito hacer algo-

/conmigo 3 días después/

No había hablado con el profesor en snape en estos tres días, me sentía culpable de haberlo lastimado y por otra parte también tenía miedo de que me mandara a la mierda de la forma más horrible. Por otra…parte estaba esperando la respuesta de mis padres.

/con mis padres/

-¡Toni, amor llego una carta de Hazel!-

Mi padre enseguida llego

-¿bien? ¡Ábrela!-

Dijo algo entusiasmado

Mi madre la abrió y la leyó en voz alta

-"hola madre, hola papi, tengo algo muy importante que decirles. Me he enamorado pero no sé qué piensan ustedes, y no les quiero mentir porque me sentiría mal, no es de mi edad es mucho mayor que yo y no, no es de 6to ni de 7mo grado es… un profesor, y no, tampoco es un capricho mío es en realidad lo que deseo y afortunadamente soy correspondida, me gustaría que si aceptan mi decisión un día lo conocieran, no es precisamente guapo pero…para mi es… ¿cómo decirlo? Es hermoso por dentro, el… ha sufrido demasiado, esta tan…roto, yo…ustedes saben que mi situación es casi la misma que él. y yo quiero ayudarlo, quiero volver a unirlo para que esa persona que tiene oculta salga de nuevo a la luz, espero me comprendan, en vacaciones iré y si aceptan mi decisión lo convenceré para que venga conmigo, a la primera impresión no parece agradable pero conociéndolo mejor les agradara

Con mucho cariño

Hazel Noghtblich."-

Mis padres quedaron en completo shock.

-debe ser una broma-

Dijo mi padre aturdido

-no…Toni tu hija no bromea así y lo sabes-

-¿!de un profesor!? ¿No se pudo enamorar de un chico de su edad?!-

-¡Toni, compréndela, aparte el profesor no creo que tenga tu edad o la mía, no lo dijo así que tranquilízate, hay que conocerlo y ya después tomaremos medidas-

Mi padre respiro profundamente

-está bien…, espero y no sea un cretino cuarentón-

/conmigo/

Iba caminando cuando de la nada salió el trio dorado enfrente de mi

-¡hola Hazel!-

Dijo Harry bastante animado y agitando la mano para que los viera

-hola chicos-

Dije con una sonrisa. Pronto estuvieron frente a mí.

-¿ya sabes de las buenas nuevas?-

Dijo ron entusiasmado

Lo mire confundida

-no…-

-¡tendremos nuevo profesor de artes oscuras!-

-¿entonces… no le dieron el puesto a snape?-

-sí y estoy feliz por eso-

Dijo Harry aliviado

-¿por cierto, saben dónde está sirius? No lo he visto desde ayer-

-fue al callejón diagon pero hoy vuelve-

-oh…ok, bueno voy a la biblioteca –

Y con eso tome marcha a la biblioteca, iba tan tranquila. Entre y comencé a buscar libros de animales que estaban bastante apartados donde casi no había nadie, iba a tomar un libro cuando escuche una voz bastante conocida.

-parece que Grenger ya le pego el síndrome de la rata de biblioteca-

Me moleste ante su comentario y voltee a verlo

-creo que es algo que no le incumbe, aparte vine a este lugar a aprender no ha conquistar novios o hacer travesuras-

Note como el ceño de Severus se frunció al saber que le había ganado esta vez en sus hirientes comentarios.

-buen punto, pero por lo que veo, black le quita mucho del valioso tiempo que tiene-

-eso tampoco le incumbe sirius es un buen amigo para mí-

De la nada sentí come acorralo contra los libros, con sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza y su rostro muy cerca del mío, podía sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

-no me provoques Noghtblich-

Dijo con la voz ronca lo que me produjo un tremendo escalofrió

-¿y si lo hago qué? Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz-

Vi como una sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios

-mira como tiemblo-

Dijo burlón

Comencé a pensar en qué hacer para que me dejara salir empezaba a sonrojar lo podía sentir, pero se veía tan atractivo con esa sonrisa y luego tenerlo tan cerca no ayudaba para nada,

-te gusta lastimar a la gente ¿eh Noghtblich?-

Dijo algo molesto

-¿de qué demonios está hablando?-

Dije confundida

-¿te gusto verme sufrir mocosa aun después de lo que prometiste?-

-¡no nunca fue mi intención!-

-¿lo disfrutaste?-

Ahora estaba algo asustada sus manos me tomaron de los hombros, y poco a poco habían comenzado a bajar lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura que fue donde se detuvieron.

-¡no, le estoy diciendo que no fue mi intención!-

-¡di la verdad, lo disfrutaste!-

-no…yo no quería lastimarlo, yo quiero ayudarlo, no quiero ser como esa mujer y no are lo mismo que ella-

Dije para apartarme de Severus un poco pero no me dejo y me atrajo hacia el pegándome a su cuerpo, no sabía si correr o quedarme ahí y me sonroje violentamente cuando sentí su brazo izquierdo rodearme la cintura y su mano derecha empujar mi cabeza para ponerla en su pecho mientras él ponía su barbilla en coronilla.

-tenía miedo a que jugaras conmigo-

Dijo con los ojos cerrados y ante sus palabras quede en shock momentáneamente pero rápido reaccione y dije

-yo nunca haría eso profesor-

Nos quedamos unos segundos más así hasta que él se apartó un poco y entonces recordé la carta a mis padres

-un…profesor yo…le conté de esto a mis padres y me gustaría que lo conocieran ya que necesitamos la aprobación de mi padre si quiere que…ya sabe usted y yo…seamos…-

Vi como una sonrisa adorno su rostro

-bueno… no me parece mala idea, solo espero y su padre no me asesine-

Reí un poco contenta aunque estaba como tomate y totalmente nerviosa.

-m…b-bueno… me voy –

Dije dándome la vuelta pero volví a escuchar su melodiosa voz

-señorita Noghtblich se le olvida el libro-

Me sonroje y dije nerviosa

-oh…cierto-

Lo tomo de sus manos y Salí a paso lento del pasillo para después correr. Aun podía sentir su brazo en mi cintura, me había sentido realmente bien con ese abrazo y sobre todo me encanto esa actitud que había tomado cuando me encerró contra los libros, luego sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, había sido increíble ver tales acciones en snape pero me había encantado. Volví a sonrojarme ante mis pensamientos y agache la cabeza apurada. Hasta que choque con algo que me hizo caer de culo en el suelo mire hacia arriba y me encontré con un tipo gordo que traía un bastón, de pelo rubio y un ojo como pelota que giraba hacia todas direcciones.

-fíjate mocosa-

-lo, lo siento venia algo distraída-

-si fuera tú también lo estaría no todos los días un profesor te abraza-

**Finnnn del cap gracias por sus comentarios**

**Hasta ayer no sabía que era "mary sue" pero me puse a investigar y no sé si sentirme alagada o insultada pero are de Hazel un verdadera "mary sue" aunque después ya no será la única en esta historia porque si…viene otro personajito por ahí que también me invente jajajajajajaja solo una cosa **

**¿Pelo rubio o castaño?**

**¿Ojos azules o verdes?**

**Comenten y me lo dicen ahí está sometido a votación **

**byeeeeeeeee**


	11. Miranda McKharty

**Capítulo 11: Miranda McKharty**

Estaba en shock, ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Legeremancia?

-¿d-de que está hablando?-

Vi como con algo de trabajo se agacho

-¿te está obligando a algo?-

Ósea, ¿pensaba que snape abusaba de mí? ¡Imposible!

-n-no… el… yo…-

Comencé a titubear como estúpida sin poder dar una explicación

-es enserio mocosa si te está obligando a algo dímelo, lo puedo llevar directito a Azkaban, después de todo soy un auror y tu nuevo profesor de artes oscuras-

-vera, es algo muy personal, que no puedo confiar a cualquiera y que aparte no le incumbe-

Vi como sonrió mientras su ojo izquierdo daba vueltas como loco

-oh… vaya, con que snape es pedófilo aparte de ex mortifago, no pensaba que siquiera le gustaban las mujeres-

Me levante ya molesta

-para su información… snape nunca quiso ser mortifago, hasta Dumbledore lo sabe-

-oh… claro que lo sabe… y también sabrá de esto-

Reí con fuerza y susurre.

-ingenuo-

Pero note como se enfureció

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-haga lo que quiera, no lograra nada-

Dije tomando mi libro molesta y yéndome inmediatamente pero otra vez choque con alguien pero ahora no era un profesor era una chica de mi edad tenía el pelo corto de un bonito castaño claro y hermosos ojos azules, era de Revenclawe.

-oh… discúlpame-

Dije ayudándola a levantarse

-jajajajaja, parece que tengo mala suerte hace rato choque un tipo guapísimo de ojos azules-

Sonreí

-¿enserio?-

-si… ¿por cierto cómo te llamas? , te he visto con Harry Potter pero no se tu nombre-

\- Hazel Noghtblich, ¿y tú?-

-Miranda McKharty un gusto-

Note como se acercó y dijo.

-¿sabes si ese tipo guapísimo que vi es el nuevo profesor de artes oscuras?-

-no, no lo es pero lo conozco-

-¡¿enserio?!-

-sí, es sirius black-

-¡oh… dios mío!-

Grito emocionada, pero una voz nos interrumpió

-hola Hazel, hola señorita, ¿Por qué tanto ruido?-

Note como los colores se le subieron al rostro a Miranda. Así que me voltee y sonreí

-ah… hola sirius, ¿Cómo te va?-

-bastante bien, como vas con Quejicus-

-oh, bastante bien, se lo conté a mis padres y estoy esperando su respuesta para llevarlo a casa-

-genial, ¿y quien es esta linda muchacha?-

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Le di un codazo disimuladamente a miranda que estaba embobada.

-M-Miranda McKharty –

Vi como sirius tomo su mano y la beso, yo sonreí contenta.

-sirius black-

Volteo hacia mí y luego dijo.

-nos vemos luego Hazel, voy con Dumbledore, ya mire como ojo loco te está dando problemas, digamos que no le cae muy bien Quejicus desde… ya sabes-

Supe que se refería a su etapa de mortifago

-si está bien, pero ven-

Lo tome del brazo y jale junto a mí, apartándolo de miranda.

-pensó que Severus estaba abusando de mi porque en la biblioteca tomo una actitud algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Agresiva y me encerró contra un estante, ojo loco o como se llame ese tipo nos miro y pienso que Severus me estaba amenazando-

-entiendo…pero… no lo hizo ¿o sí?-

-no… me dijo que si había disfrutado hacerlo sufrir pero después me abrazo y dijo que… tenía miedo a que jugara con el-

Sirius sonrió

-bueno me voy, cuídate de ese idiota de ojo loco-

Y sin más se fue, voltee a mirar a miranda que estaba en shock después susurro

-beso mi mano…-

Sonreí

-¿qué te parece si vamos por postre miranda?-

Ella asintió enérgicamente

-bien, vamos-

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo al gran comedor

-dime miranda ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-tengo 15, soy… mestiza mi madre es bruja y mi padre muggle-

Dijo cabizbaja, pero le sonreí y le dije

-yo también tengo 15 y mis dos padres son muggles, fue una sorpresa y aun me sorprende que este en Gryffindor, ya que hablo parsel y solo los herederos de slytherin pueden hablarlo así que no comprendo cómo es que lo hablo-

-¿hablas parsel?-

-si desafortunadamente-

Vi cómo se quedó callada unos momentos,

-yo… soy animaga-

Voltee a verla asombrada

-¿enserio?, ¿en qué te transformas?-

Pregunte ansiosa ya que sirius me había dicho que él se podía transformar en un enorme perro negro

-en… un perro-

Grite emocionada

-¿Qué sucede?-

Pregunto asustada

-te diré algo pero no se lo cuentes a nadie-

Y me acerque para susurrar

-sirius también es un animago y también se transforma en un perro-

Vi cómo me miro asombrada y pude encontrar la sorpresa en su ojo, digo su ojo ya que el otro lo tenía cubierto con un largo fleco de su cabello

-dios…-

Susurro pero…

-oye… ¿Quién es Quejicus?-

Me detuve abruptamente y la mire con sorpresa

-es… una persona –

Rio y dijo

-eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero si está en la escuela-

"diablos" pensé de inmediato

-eh… si pero me temo que no te puedo decir mucho, es algo muy complicado y personal-

Dije nerviosa.

-bueno, solo dime de que casa es-

Pensé si decirle que Severus era de slytherin, si eso estaba bien después de todo había muchísimos slytherin en la escuela y no le diría que edad tenia

-es… es… de slytherin-

-¿enserio?, creí que nunca habría nada entre slytherin y Gryffindor, pero dime el chico si te corresponde-

Me sonroje levemente cuando dijo "chico"

-un… si-

Pero…

-señorita Noghtblich-

Cuando escuche su voz la piel se me erizo inmediatamente y me sonroje como tomate y al parecer miranda se dio cuenta

-si profesor-

-¿podría acompañarme? El profesor Dumbledore requiere su presencia urgentemente-

Rápido asentí.

-lo siento, nos vemos luego miranda –

Dije despidiéndome con una mano, para seguir rápidamente a Severus

-¿de que hablabas con la Revenclawe?-

Susurro.

-eh… escucho mi plática con sirius y me pregunto quién era "Quejicus"-

Note como su ceño se frunció ante el apodo

-pero no te molestes, me pregunto qué de que casa era el "chico"-

Vi como una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-y le dije que era de slytherin pero no sabe nada mas solo le dije eso-

-después de todo no eres tan Gryffindor-

Lo mire confundida.

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-normalmente los Gryffindor son algo estúpidos para ocultar información-

Lo mire molesta

-¿así? Yo pensé que los slytherin eran más listos-

Vi cómo me miro con una sonrisa burlona

-¿me estás diciendo estúpido?-

-no… cómo crees-

Dije burlándome de él y de nuevo sentí la emocionante sensación de cómo me encerraba contra la pared

-no me provoques Noghtblich-

Dijo con un deje divertido

-creo que esa frase ya se te está haciendo costumbre-

Sonrió, cada vez más cerca de mi rostro, mire sus penetrantes ojos negros, y sentí como sus labio rozaron lo míos pero…

-Quejicus… como que te apresuras ¿no?-

¿En ese momento tenía que llegar sirius? ¿¡Enserio!? Vi como Severus rodo los ojos molesto

-si enseguida voy-

Dijo apartándose y comenzando a caminar conmigo detrás de él. En cuanto llegamos me encontré con ojo loco mirándome mientras sonreía malévolamente.

-hola mocosa-

Severus se puso enfrente de mi molesto

-cierra la boca Moddy-

Note como las últimas palabras eran dichas con desprecio

-¿por qué? ¿Te molesta que le diga algo a tu novia?, pedófilo-

Mire como Dumbledore se levantó con las manos tras la espalda

-Alastor, te recomiendo guardes silencio-

-este… criminal debería estar en Azkaban-

Aparte a Severus y lo abrace con fuerza

-¡no!, usted no entiende, yo lo amo…-

Note como el cuerpo de Severus se estremeció de inmediato al escuchar lo último.

-¡y una vez teniendo la autorización de mis padres no podrá hacer nada!-

-es cierto, eres muy lista Hazel-

Dijo Dumbledore

-Alastor, quiero que sepas que el profesor snape tiene mi autorización para mantener una relación con la señorita Noghtblich, así que te pido de favor que no los molestes-

Mire como Alastor se fue molesto

Y yo abrace con más fuerza a Severus temerosa, el de inmediato me correspondió abrazándome como en la biblioteca, y note como un suspiro vino de Dumbledore

-ah… el amor, tan hermoso, pero me temo que tendrán que tener más cuidado al demostrarlo, así que, les autorizo ir a la sala de menesteres para que hablen cómodamente sobre este asunto-

-profesor… ¿es cierto que una vez los padres de Hazel autoricen nuestra relación, Alastor no podrá hacer nada?-

-efectivamente mí querido Severus, así que es mejor que Hazel se apresure con esa respuesta de sus padres-

Asentí, aun sin dejar de abrazar a Severus, ya que ya había investigado sobre Azkaban y sabía que era lo peor que había creado el hombre.

-profesor Dumbledore-

Susurro sirius

-es posible que yo… ¿pueda cortejar una chica?-

-si supongo que habla de la señorita Mckharty-

Sirius lo miro asombrado

-¿Cómo…-

Dumbledore sonrió

-¿Qué cómo lo sé?, bueno eso es un secreto, pero si, si puedes hacerlo. Solo que como Hazel también necesitas la autorización de sus padres-

-muchas gracias profesor-

Dijo sirius sonriente para después salir

-profesor, nos vamos llevare a la señorita Noghtblich a mis aposentos-

Mire como Dumbledore sonrió divertido y dijo

-solo recuerda que la señorita Noghtblich aún es muy joven-

Voltee a mirar a Severus y note como enrojecía

-s-si profesor-

Sentí como Severus acaricio mi espalda y después bajo la mirada para decirme

-ven tenemos que hablar-

Y juntos caminamos hasta las mazmorras, pero mire que se detuvo frente una pared y murmuro algo para que después varios ladrillos se separaran dejando ver una puerta de madera un tanto vieja. Abrió la puerta y luego me abrió el paso para después entrar él.

-sé que estas asustada, igual que yo, digamos que Azkaban no es muy… agradable. Así que como dijo Dumbledore, tendremos que vernos a escondidas-

Me puse a pensar y rápido entendí la indirecta de Dumbledore.

-¡la sala de menesteres, a eso se refería Dumbledore, quiere que nos veamos ahí!-

Severus se puso a reflexionar e inmediatamente sonrió.

-¿bien a qué horas seria entonces?-

-en cuanto acaben las clases, pero no sé si los chicos sospechen algo, tendremos que comunicarnos por algo, por si no podemos ir ni uno de los dos, avisarnos y que no sospechen-

-buen punto-

Dijo levantándose y yendo hacia una estantería de donde tomo dos diarios de color negro

-ten estos diarios los usábamos yo y mi madre para comunicarnos mientras estaba que en aquí en Hogwarts-

Lo tome y lo abrí y note como estaba totalmente en blanco

-pero… esta en blanco-

Vi como sonrió y dijo.

-Escribe sobre él y mira el diario que tengo yo-

Obedecí a lo que me dijo y escribí sobre el diario unos garabatos que asombrada mire como se difuminaban hasta desaparecer y aparecer en el otro diario.

-asombroso-

Dije embobada

-bueno ahora seguiré con lo que el perro sarnoso interrumpió-

Dijo quitándome el diario de las manos y poniéndolo en la mesa junto al otro mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa burlona hacia mí, pero yo baje la mirada sonrojada y nerviosa, así que Severus tomo mi mentón con delicadeza y levanto mi para posar sus labios contra los míos suavemente. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba al instante mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría mi columna, me quede paralizada ante la sensación pero rápido reaccione y suavemente envolví su labio inferior con los míos, algo temerosa ya que era una total inexperta. Y segundos después sentí sus brazos deslizarse por mi cintura en un cálido abrazo, y lo maldecí cuando se separó un poco para verme a los ojos.

-dime, ¿estuvo bien?-

Sonreí y lo abrace poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-estuvo maravilloso-

**Finnnnnnnnnnnn del cap.!**

**Gracias a los que comentaron para el look de miranda**

**como verán gano pelo castaño y ojos azules**

**Pero ¿Qué opinan de Alastor?**

**Jajajajajajajaj si lo sé y ¿qué opinan de nuestro enamoradizo sirius?**

**Ven les dije que miranda sería importante **

**Bueno como verán me esforcé en hacerlo un poquitín más largo y aquí esta**

**Byeee hasta el próximo cap.**


	12. ¿rejuveneciendo?

Capítulo 12: ¿rejuveneciendo?

-dime, ¿estuvo bien?-

Sonreí y lo abrace poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-estuvo maravilloso-

Severus acaricio mi pelo con amor.

-discúlpame pero tengo que tomar una poción-

Dijo separándose dejándome aun con la sensación de sus brazos en mi cuerpo, mire como se dirigió hacia su estante de pociones y tomo una (1) poción de color algo rojizo de inmediato la identifique como poción para sin dormir sin sueños.

-es… ¿poción para dormir sin sueños?-

-Así es, es muy lista, señorita Noghtblich-

Dijo con un tono burlón

Pero mire como una poción de las que estaban arriba vacilo hasta caer

-¡Severus!-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La poción cayó en su cabeza y le hizo caer al suelo de inmediato inconsciente.

-¡Severus!-

Rápido corrí a él y lo zarandee un poco.

-¡dios mío!-

No sabía qué hacer, y lo peor de todo no sabía qué tipo de poción era aquella. Hice el único hechizo temprano que se me ocurrió. Un patronus y Un hermoso zorro se formo

-¡por favor, dile al profesor Dumbledore que Severus está grave, por favor ¡ ¡corre!-

Y el zorro desapareció por una pared.

-¡Severus, resiste por favor, tienes que resistir!-

Dije ya llorando de la desesperación.

/con Dumbledore/

Dumbledore observaba el precioso paisaje desde la gran ventana de su despacho pero rápido noto una luz azulada en todo su despacho, así que de inmediato volteo a ver de dónde provenía

-"¡profesor Dumbledore Severus esta grave!"-

Dumbledore de inmediato utilizo la chimenea para de inmediato aparecerse en el despacho de Severus

-¡Hazel dime que sucedió!-

-u…una poción resbalo…del estante de arriba… y… le cayó encima-

Dumbledore de inmediato hizo levitar el cuerpo de Severus

-tranquila… ven acompáñame a la enfermería-

Asentí de inmediato, y prácticamente corrimos a la enfermería de donde salió madame pomfrey que al ver a Severus desmayado, se alarmo un poco

-¡¿dios mío que sucedió?!-

-vamos pomfrey, necesita ser atendido con urgencia, le cayó una poción encima pero no sabemos que es-

Ella asintió y dijo.

-bien pónganlo en la camilla rápido-

Yo aún estaba llorando

ya cuando lo examino y lo vendo dijo.

-ven mi niña, él va estar bien solo necesito que me digas de qué color era la poción-

Yo moqueando un poco conteste

-era…de un color azul muy brillante-

Madame pomfrey abrió los ojos asombrada

-profesor Dumbledore, creo que tendremos una visita del ministerio-

Mejor no hubiera dicho eso

-¡no, no pueden llevarlo a Azkaban, por favor!-

Dumbledore se me acerco y puso su mano para relajarme

-está bien tranquila, solo se necesita un permiso especial para que la poción esa pueda ser bebida pero no va a haber problema porque fue un accidente así que para eso necesito tus memorias-

Enrojecí violentamente,

-pero… profesor-

Dije bajando la mirada.

-oh… entiendo, pero no verán eso, tranquila-

Asentí.

-pero…el… ¿Esta bien?-

Mire como Dumbledore me sonrió amablemente

-si… creo que solo fue el susto-

Pero algo me preocupaba, ¿Qué clase de poción era como para necesitar un permiso del ministerio?

-¿Qué tipo de poción era profesor?-

Mire como sonrió divertido

-mañana lo descubrirás-

Dijo para salir de la enfermería sin informarme nada más.

-hija, ya puedes retirarte a tu habitación, gracias por avisarnos linda-

Pero yo no me quería ir, estaba muy preocupada por él y después de todo yo le debía una de cuando me corte con aquella poción venenosa. Pero no encontraba las palabras para decirle que no me quería ir. Era obvio que no podía decirle que era prácticamente mi novio y tenía que quedarme ahí. Me sonroje de inmediato y le dije.

-yo… quisiera…-

Mire como sonrió.

-¿quieres quedarte a cuidar al profesor snape?-

Asentí sonrojada.

-bueno iré a preparar unos remedios que no tengo en el almacén así que si, si puedes quedarte-

Sonreí complacida

-muchas gracias-

-bueno me voy-

Y mire como se levantó para dejarme ahí a solas con Severus, que cuanto mire que se fue madame pomfrey acaricie su rostro y unas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular

-eres un idiota…-

Susurre en su pecho

-pero aun así… te amo-

Y sin más me quede dormida

/al día siguiente/

Estaba soñando con algo muy peculiar, una serpiente… enorme se dirigía a una habitación, y se subía a un sillón donde había un niño… no… no era una niño lo note por su voz cuando susurro en parsel. Y después hizo el hechizo imperdonable, el hechizo asesino pero escuche otra voz… se escuchaba tan lejana…

-zel… Hazel… ¡Hazel!-

Y desperté aun somnolienta, pronto note aun joven muchacho de hermosos ojos negros y nariz gachuda ¿era Severus? ¡Un momento Severus!, me levante abruptamente y puse mis manos en su cuello asustada.

-¡¿Dónde está el profesor snape?!-

-e-espera, deja de ahorcarme…-

Dijo sin poder respirar bien así que lo solté.

-sabía que los Gryffindor eran idiotas pero no pensé que tanto-

Dijo sentándose y poniendo una mano en su cuello algo enrojecido

Al escuchar su voz rápido lo identifique

-¿Severus?-

Pregunte confundida.

-¿quién más?-

Rápido lo abrace llorando

-eres un idiota…-

-oye… recuerda que aun soy tu profesor-

Me separe un poco de su pecho y admire su rostro de nuevo

-¿pero qué demonios te pasó?-

-una poción rejuvenecedora, al parecer otra vez tengo 20 años-

Sonreí feliz

-qué bueno que estas bien-

Mire como sonrió con una sonrisa de las que me derretían y más con esa apariencia que tenía ahora, no es que fuera guapo a sus treinta y algo pero esto era mucho mejor.

-¡Severus, al fin despertarte!-

De inmediato voltee a ver al profesor Dumbledore

-buenos días profesor Dumbledore-

Salude amablemente.

-veo que en realidad eras apuesto a tus 20 años Severus-

Note como Severus se sonrojo levemente

-pero me temo que unas horas más tú y Hazel tendrán que ir al ministerio a un juicio-

Al oír la palabra juicio me altere

-¡no pueden llevarlo a Azkaban!-

Albus sonrió

-señorita Noghtblich como le dije, es un delito, pero no tan penado como para enviarlo a Azkaban-

Eso me hizo tranquilizarme.

-bien profesor es mejor que se vista-

-me temo que tendré que ir antes al callejón diagon señor, ya que mi ropa ya no me queda en lo absoluto-

-bien entonces vayan a vestirse para que vayan al callejón-

Asentí y me levante, pero cuando Severus se quiso levantar se tomó la cabeza con un poco de fuerza y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿te encuentras bien?-

Le dije ayudándole a levantarse

-si… no te preocupes –

Cuando ya se levantó lo ayude a ir a su despacho y de ahí fui a mi habitación para ponerme unos jeans entubados y un gordo suéter de mangas largas y cuello pero aparte me coloque una bufanda y unos guantes.

Rápido baje a las mazmorras y toque la puerta y salió Severus con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta también negra junto con una bufanda de color verde un toque algo slytherin pero aun así se veía guapísimo.

-vaya se ve muy bien profesor-

-lo mismo digo señorita Noghtblich-

Sonreí.

-El profesor Dumbledore nos está esperando profesor-

-bien pues entonces vámonos-

Fuimos hasta la entrada donde nos esperaba Dumbledore

-profesor snape, ¿Por qué no nos vamos directamente al juicio y de ahí al callejón diagon, después de todo se ve bastante bien con esa ropa muggle, aparte nadie lo tomaría extraño y no habrá tanta audiencia-

Mire como Severus asintió

-Bien tomen mi brazo no transportáremos directo al ministerio-

Tome su brazo pero antes me dijo

-agárrese con fuerza señorita Noghtblich-

Asentí nerviosa y de repente sentí un tirón en el ombligo y de la nada mire el ministerio

-bien vamos o llegaremos tarde-

Comenzamos a caminar hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas

-vaya al parecer llegaron antes-

Dumbledore dijo

-si me temo que tenemos algo de prisa-

-Bien tomen asiento pero el acusado se sentara en la silla de en medio-

Severus arrugo el ceño un poco molesto

-profesor…-

Dije temerosa

-tranquila, voy a estar bien-

Dijo revolviendo un poco mi cabello con una mano.

Yo sonreí y asentí.

-bien comenzamos con el juicio-

Dijo el juez.

-Severus snape es acusado por el uso ilegal de la poción vitam aeternam o mejor conocida como poción rejuvenecedora –

Luego paso la vista a Severus

-¿usted tomo esta poción?-

-no, no la tome me cayó encima fue un accidente-

-¿y donde fue que le cayó?-

-me cayó en la cabeza me dejo inconsciente al instante-

-bien por lo que se su alumna, la señorita Hazel Noghtblich estaba con usted al momento del accidente-

-si-

Vi como el juez volteo a verme

-bien que pase el testigo, la señorita Hazel Noghtblich-

Rápido me levante y me pare al lado de Severus

-bien señorita Noghtblich, que estaba haciendo con el profesor esa noche-

-charlábamos me estaba preparando para unos exámenes ya que yo entre este año a Hogwarts y no sabía nada del mundo mágico al ser un muggle así que me daba clases extras después de clases-

-muy bien podría poner sus memorias en el pensadero, supongo sabe el hechizo-

-si señor-

Severus me miro un tanto preocupado a que mirara nuestro beso, pero era más que obvio que no mostraría aquello.

Tome mi varita y la puse el mi sien para recordar desde que tomo la poción del almacén, poco después saque el recuerdo y lo coloque en el pensadero.

El juez se acercó y metió la cabeza, segundos después la levanto y hablo a un tipo que estaba ahí cerca.

-fíjate que no haya manipulado sus memorias por lo que se la señorita Noghtblich es demasiado lista-

El tipo se acercó y miro mi recuerdo para después decir

-no señor no la ha manipulado-

Mire como el juez subió de nuevo a su lugar y dijo

-bien debido a que fue un accidente lo dejaremos libre pero aun así tendrá que pagar la licencia que es de 500 galeones y sus documentos serán modificados, ya no tendrá la edad de 35 años ante el ministerio y la sociedad, ahora su edad será modificada a los 20 años que fue la edad que le dio la poción, así que pasa a la sala de documentos para modificar sus documentos-

Tomo su martillo de madera y lo golpeo en la mesa

-caso cerrado-

Y sin más salimos pero Severus no estaba tan contento

-mierda tengo que gastar 500 galeones por una estúpida licencia lo peor es que solo tengo 250-

Yo le sonreí y dije.

-yo le doy lo que falta profesor después de todo fue mi culpa por que no acomode bien las pociones-

Mire como asintió

-pero te los voy a regresar en cuanto vaya a Gringots-

-no es necesario-

-Bien vamos ya estoy harto de estar aquí-

Dijo algo molesto y caminando con rapidez.

Llegamos con la encargada de las licencias y antes de que pagara le di los galeones para que no se sintiera avergonzado frente la chica.

-tenga aquí está su licencia-

Severus la tomo con algo de brusquedad y la metió en pequeña cartera que tenia

-esto es ridículo-

Dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

-ven toma mi mano no transportaremos directo al callejón diagon-

Asentí pero dije

-¿y el profesor Dumbledore?-

-él ya está en Hogwarts-

-lamento mucho que se haya gastado todo su dinero en una licencia-

Dije algo entristecida porque realmente se miraba enojado

No me contesto y nos transportamos pero aparecimos en un lugar oscuro

-¿Dónde…-

Pero no pude contestar porque Severus me acorralo contra la pared

-no tienes por qué preocuparte simplemente no quería ir a Gringots-

Y sentí como sus labios envolvieron mi labio inferior

-no iba a resistir mucho te veías adorable por eso no te conteste de inmediato-

Asentí feliz

-bien vamos estamos cerca del caldero chorreante-

Lo tome de la mano

-supongo nadie lo reconocerá ¿verdad?-

-supones bien chiquilla-

Y rápido fuimos hasta la tienda donde había comprado mis uniformes

-bien siéntate no tardo mucho solo me tomara unas medidas y después me mandara mi ropa vía lechuza-

Asentí y 20 minutos después Severus salió y rápido salimos de la tienda y ahí me tomo de mano para después sentir el conocido tirón en el ombligo y aparecer en el despacho de Severus-

-si me disculpa profesor iré a mi habitación a cambiarme-

-si está bien, gracias por acompañarme Hazel-

**Finnnnnnnnn del cappp!**

**"****(1)" No sé si la poción para dormir sin sueños sea en realidad rojiza pero si no es así discúlpenme **

**Y gracias a CarmenLpezserrano8 de wattpad que me ha estado apoyando desde que subi mi fic en wattpad ¡Muchas gracias Carmen!**


	13. futuros suegros

**Capítulo 13: futuros suegros**

**_Capítulo dedicado a " loremar96" que me encantan sus historias_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con la poción y solo faltaban dos días para las vacaciones. Me desperté por un ruido que se escuchaba en mi ventana, un golpeteo para ser más precisa. Me levante aun somnolienta y mire a mi negra lechuza golpeteando la ventana con el pico.

-oh… buenos días nene, que me tienes aquí.-

Tome las dos cartas que tenía en el pico y le di un pedazo de pan para irme a mi cama y abrir las cartas, abrí la primera que era de Severus, lo supe por su reconocible letra apretada, decía:

-"Hazel lamento no haberte visto desde el día que fuimos al ministerio pero he estado algo ocupado con los trabajos de todos, si quieres ven hoy a mi despacho y me cuentas lo que te ha pasado en toda esta semana"-

Sonreí y apreté la carta contra mi pecho pero ahora faltaba la otra. Mire la parte de atrás y mire que la carta era de mis padres, mi estómago dio un vuelco pero tenía que abrirla. Despegue el sello cuidadosamente y abrí la carta rápido reconocí la letra de mi padre.

-"créeme que no estoy muy contento con tu decisión, pero tu madre me convenció para que tan siquiera conociera al muchacho, pero óyeme bien, si veo que no te conviene te prohibiré cualquier relación con ese tipo, si acaso la alumno-profesor pero nada más me oíste, y espero no tenga mi edad porque hay si le meteré unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara, sobre todo te deseo lo mejor y si me agrada dejare que se quede el tiempo que necesita de las vacaciones. Bye te amo hija."-

Sonreí de nuevo, definitivamente iría con Severus esta noche

me metí a la ducha contenta para ir rápido a clases, la primera que me tocaba era con la profesora McGonagall. Me fui rápido porque ya llevaba algo de retraso y no quería que me regañara. Toque la puerta, pero me di cuenta que todavía no llegaba la profesora, así que abrí la puerta y me metí al salón, de inmediato distinguí a Hermione sentada junto con Ron y Harry, así que fui junto a ellos para sentarme también en el lugar que quedaba libre al lado de Hermione.

-¿puedo sentarme?-

-claro Hazel-

Mire que Hermione me sonreía

-¿tú sabes por qué no ha venido el profesor snape a dar clases?-

Se me había olvidado ese asunto, Severus en esa semana no había ido a dar clases dando la excusa de que estaba "enfermo" y que por eso no había ido en esta semana dejando instrucciones de las clases, razón también de que no lo haya visto en toda la semana.

-pues, no te diré es una sorpresa, según se, se reincorpora hoy ¿no?-

-si supuestamente-

Dijo Hermione un tanto curiosa por ver que le había ocurrido al profesor snape

-sigue después de esta clase ¿no?-

Pregunte

-si-

-bueno mientras llega la profesora McGonagall me pondré a escribir algo-

Saque el cuaderno que me había dado Severus y mi frasco con tinta junto con mi pluma.

-"¿oye Severus nos darás clase hoy?"-

y la tinta desapareció y poco después apareció otras palabras pero con diferente letra

-"si de hecho hoy me reincorporo a todos los grupos de 5º a primero"-

-"entendido, veras la sorpresa que se llevaran todos, ya quiero ver sus caras"-

y realmente quería hacerlo, las caras de todos embobados, seria épico

-de hacho llevo a unos cuantos que no creen que soy yo-

\- pues si recuerda que casi te asfixio-

-créeme que no fue agradable –

-lo siento pero me asuste demasiado-

-¿vendrás esta tarde?-

-si iré terminando las clases, traigo muy buenas noticias-

Pero rápido note una respiración muy cerca

-así que con esto hablas con el profesor snape, no sabía que fuera tan desesperado-

-¡Hermione! Te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, el profesor Moddy quiere meter a Severus a Azkaban, pero si tengo el permiso de mis padres ya no podrá hacer nada, yo lo amo mione-

Ella sonrió comprensivamente

-está bien sabes que desde un principio te apoye con esto, y lo seguiré haciendo-

-gracias Hermione-

La abrace

-bueno ya llego la profesora McGonagall, ahora deja ese cuaderno y presta atención a la clase-

Asentí y rápido lo guarde

La hora se me hacía eterna, llevábamos 40 minutos de clase y a mí me había parecido que eran 4 horas, ansiaba ver a Severus, después de no verlo para nada en toda una semana ya quería verlo.

-Hazel, ya termino la clase linda-

Mire que la profesora McGonagall me miraba sonriendo

-oh… disculpe estaba algo distraída pero tengo que irme, si no llegare tarde a pociones –

-está bien, corre ya sabes cómo es ese profesor-

Y así lo hice corrí y por suerte no había llegado aún pero en cuanto me senté llego con su ropa típica pero ya ajustada a su delgada figura note como la mirada de todos se posaba en él y un chico slytherin creo que Malfoy pregunto aun embobado

-¿es usted el profesor snape?-

-sí, algún problema-

Dijo con su típico tono amenazante

-no, no…-

-¿alguna otra pregunta?-

Hermione levanto la mano

-¿si señorita Grenger?-

-¿usted… tomo la poción rejuvenecedora?-

-m… no precisamente la bebí, me cayó encima por culpa de su querida y adorada amiga Noghtblich-

Me enrojecí violentamente avergonzada pero mire como sin que nadie se diera cuenta el me guiño un ojo, bien tomaría venganza después por haberme ridiculizado enfrente de todo mi grupo y aparte frente a slytherin.

-¿bien alguna otra pregunta, no? Entonces comencemos –

Se fue a su escritorio y con un movimiento de varita las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra.

-bien tienen 45 minutos para hacer la poción, así que apresúrense-

Muy bien hay estaba mi venganza frente mis ojos

Fui al estante donde estaban los ingredientes pero antes deje mi túnica ahí y solo me fui con la falda y la blusa. Primero me estire y la falda se subió levente. Pero fingí que el frasco se me caía y rodaba debajo del estante, lo bueno que nadie admiraba esto más que Severus. Y me coloque a cuatro patas para alcanzar en frasquito haciendo que la falda se levantara aún más y que se me viera la ropa interior, sonreí para mis adentros, fingí que lo recogía y mire el rostro de Severus sonrojado, y como él me hizo le guiñe un ojo y me fui a mi lugar sonriente.

-"maldita Hazel"-

Pensó Severus algo molesto ya que su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma inesperada.

\- bien mione, hay que apurarnos es que se me cayó el frasco hace un rato pero ya lo agarre

Ella asintió y rápido nos pusimos a hacer la poción que ya una vez acabada se la entregamos al profesor.

-¿señorita Noghtblich podría quedarse un momento?-

-si profesor, mione adelántate-

Ella asintió y salió un poco apresurada.

-¿acaso estás loca o qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

Dije fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¿de qué hablas cariño?-

Mire que si estaba algo molesto, lo sabía por su ceño fruncido

-¡no te hagas tonta!-

Comencé a reí a carcajadas

-hubieras visto tu cara estabas rojísimo-

-ya lo sé tonta-

Dijo volviendo a sonrojarse

-tú me humillaste frente todo el salón tómalo como si ya estuviéramos a mano-

-está realmente loca, te veo en la sala de menesteres-

Asentí y tome mi túnica y mis libros para irme

/horas después/

Ya había salido de clases y me dirigía a la sala de menesteres en cuanto llegue mire a los lados para asegurarme que nadie me miraba finalmente desee un lugar donde pasar el rato y apareció la puerta que se abrió automáticamente y yo entre rápidamente.

Ahí se encontraba ya Severus con un vaso de wiski de fuego y sentado cómodamente en un sillón color tinto

-veo que llegaste antes Severus-

-si no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente-

Rápido me senté frente a él en un sillón también tinto.

-¿y bien? ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?-

-mis padres ya me respondieron la carta, aceptan que vayas para ver si me convienes, que bueno que ahora tienes 20 años porque mi padre dijo que si eras de su edad te metería unos buenos puñetazos, y también me dijo que si le caías bien te dejaría quedarte el tiempo que quisieras pero si no, te iba a correr de la casa y me prohibiría cualquier relación contigo menos la profesional-

Mire como se puso notablemente nervioso

-tranquilo, solo se tú mismo, compórtate como conmigo, no como el profesor amargado, ósea tu fachada, solo haz eso y veras que les caerás bien-

El asintió un poco más tranquilo.

/dos días después/

-¿ya tienes todo tu equipaje listo Hazel?-

Pregunto Severus a mi lado también con un enorme baúl a su lado, ya me había despedido de todos mis amigos, bueno de Hermione, Ron, sirius, miranda etc. Sirius prometió ir en vacaciones a verme cosa que no le agrado tanto a Severus pero que acepto

-si ya tengo todo listo-

Íbamos vestidos como muggles, Severus con un pantalón negro y una sudadera blanca, y yo con mis acostumbrados jeans y un jersey bastante grueso de color verde.

Bien, toma mi mano con fuerza y también tu baúl, no queremos buscarlo por todo Londres-

Asentí y cerré los ojos mientras tomaba a Severus con fuerza de la mano

Pronto aparecimos en la King Cross, se nos hacía menos sospechoso irnos desde ahí en autobús, y nuestro baúles les aplicamos un glamour para que parecieran maletas muggles, pero como yo llevaba una lechuza también le tuve que aplicar un glamour transformándolo en un gato negro, y para llegar más rápido tomamos un taxi que rápido llego a mi enorme casa. Severus bajo las cosas de la cajuela del carro y nos detuvimos frente la puerta, donde yo toque el timbre, de inmediato mis padres abrieron la puerta, mi padre con su rostro de buscando alguien a quien golpear y mi madre emanado toda la ternura posible.

-¡hija, llegaste!, hola… tú debes ser el profesor ¿no?-

-si…-

Dijo Severus notablemente nervioso

-pero que estoy haciendo, ¡pasen!-

Y mi madre rápido nos abrió el paso

-vamos siéntense hija iré a traer algo de tomar ¿te gusta el café?-

Pregunto a Severus que solo asintió bastante nervioso y poco después sentí como mi padre se sentó frente a nosotros.

-bien, ¿tú eres?-

Pregunto centrando toda su atención en Severus

-Severus snape, señor-

Si, lo notaba estaba bastante nervioso

-por lo que se eres profesor-

-de pociones, señor-

-¿Cuántos años tienes Severus?-

-tengo 20, señor-

-20… y dime a que se dedican tus padres-

-mis padre están muertos, mi madre era un bruja de sangre pura y por lo tanto al morir me heredo la mansión prince, y mi padre era un muggle con una casa en la hilandera, solo que era alcohólico y nos golpeaba a mí y a mi madre-

Dijo como si nada como si no le doliera acordarse, como si fuera contando un cuento de hadas, mi padre se quedó estático ante la revelación.

-y cuales… son tus intenciones con mi hija-

-las más sanas, casarme tene hijos y vivir en la mansión que me heredo mi madre, mientras sigo trabajando como profesor en Hogwarts-

Note como la expresión de mi padre se suavizo, y eso quería decir que lo aprobaba.

-bien Severus, bienvenido a la familia, pero si haces sufrir a mi hija, no me importara mucho que seas mago e iré a matarte-

Dijo finalizando con una sonrisa algo… escalofriante, que hizo a Severus tragar saliva.

-bien aquí está tu café-

Dijo mi madre poniéndole una taza enfrente y poniendo unas galletitas en la mesa

-¿Cómo te llamas perdón?-

Pregunto mi madre

-Severus snape-

Dijo poniendo la taza en la mesa después de haberle dado un sorbo

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-20…-

-vaya no eres como describió mi hija, eres guapo y no eres amargado como dijo-

-¡mama!-

Dije avergonzada y mire como Severus se sonrojo

-lo que sucede es que a mis alumnos los trato diferente, no suelo mostrar mi verdadero "yo" cuando trabajo-

-oh… entiendo-

-bueno madre si nos permites iremos a acomodar nuestras cosas –

Ella asintió y Severus de un trago se tomó el café para después levantarse y llevarse los dos baúles, uno en el hombro y otro en la mano

-¿si los puedes?-

Pregunte preocupada

-si…no te preocupes-

Vi como subió las escaleras y me quede con mis padres

-¿y les agrado?-

Mi padre asintió junto con mi madre

-sí, se ve que es buen muchacho, estoy contento con tu elección Hazel-

Dijo mi padre y así subí junto con Severus bastante contenta.

-les agradaste-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

**FINNNNNN DEL CAPI, LOS QUELO UNA PREGUNTA**

**¿QUIEREN QUE HAIGA SALSEO?**

**COMENTENMELO PARA SUBIRLE EL RANGO **


	14. ¡el es mio zorra!

Capítulo 14: ¡el es mío zorra!

Ese día era un día como cualquiera en la casa de mis padres, pero yo y Severus decidimos salir al Londres NO mágico solamente a pasear para no estar en la casa de mis padres todo el día ya que era ciertamente incómodo y eso ponía de nervios a Severus, así que decidí sacarlo un poco.

Ahora nos encontramos caminando por una de las tantas calles de Londres, pero mire una tienda que llamo mí atención: una tienda de música.

Yo siempre he querido un violín desde que tenía siete años pero mis padres no me lo querían comprar porque decían que no lo iba a tocar y que sería un desperdicio de dinero. Así que como no podía tener uno tan siquiera quería tocar su madera. Así que jale a Severus a la tienda. Entramos y todo me parecía hermoso había guitarras, flautas, violines de todos los tamaños, violonchelos, flautas había un sinfín de instrumentos.

-¿qué hacemos aquí Hazel?-

Me susurro Severus cerca de mi oído

-solo quería ver ¿te molesta?-

-no, claro que no-

Dijo serio.

-bueno iré a ver los violines-

Solo mire como asintió y se quedó mirando las guitarras que estaban a mi espalda, pero llego una chica, creo que la encargada de ahí porque traía un como uniforme y tenía el signo de la tienda bordado, mire como iba hacia Severus, se veía de 19 o 20.

-¿buscas algo en especial?-

¡Lo tuteo, que clase de trabajador es ese!

Mire como Severus levanto la vista y miro a la chica, analizando su rostro

-no, solo estoy mirando-

-¿te gustan las guitarras?, te podría recomendar una-

Dijo con voz un tanto melosa, ah… conque le estaba coqueteando a mi Severus.

Pero esperaría a que le dijera algo más insinuante.

Mire como tomo una guitarra y dijo

-esta es una Yamaha, cuesta 600 euros pero… tal vez te podría hacer un descuento, si me invitas a cenar-

Severus la miro con cara de: WTF

Pero luego escucho que le dije

-Severus ven un momento-

Y de inmediato fue.

-¿qué sucede?-

Pero en cuanto mire que la dependienta se acercó jale a Severus y lo bese explorando con mi lengua su boca. Al principio Severus se miró impresionado pero después me tomo de la cintura y el también comenzó a besarme. Cuando no separamos le dije.

-ya vi lo que quería ver, adelántate un poco que preguntare un precio que no tenía el violín de ¾-

El asintió y salió, así la dependienta se acercó a mí y me dijo

-cual violín te gusta, te podría hacer un presupuesto-

-solo que te quede algo bien claro, él es mío zorra, ¿estás tan urgida? Pues no te rebajes tanto-

Y sin más Salí molesta de la tienda.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

Me sonroje violentamente

-nada, solo… vamos a comer-

-Hazel…-

-solo le dije que no fuera tan zorra-

Mire como Severus sonrió

-entonces por eso me basaste-

-si-

-de todos modos me gusto-

Dijo un poco sonrojado.

-¿qué tal si vamos por un chocolate caliente?-

Mire como Severus solo asintió

-espero no toparme con otra zorra-

Severus rio y dije

-pues esa zorra no estaba tan mal-

Dijo con tono de burla y yo solo lo golpee levemente en el brazo

-vamos…-

Dijo y se acercó a mí

-yo solo te quiero a ti, no me interesan las "zorras"-

Dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra para después besarme levemente

-pero vamos por ese chocolate que tengo algo de frio-

Asentí y fuimos.

/horas después/

Llegamos a casa a las 8 en punto y mi padre me regaño porque había llegado tarde para la cena pero después de todo cene junto con Severus y toda mi familia y ahora estaba en mi cama acostada mirando el techo fijamente pero no podía dormir así que me levante rumbo al baño pero mire una sombra recargada en el marco de la ventana de un cuarto que tenía la puerta abierta con su rostro solo iluminado por la luna, de inmediato supe quién era

-Severus-

El volteo a mirarme de inmediato

-¿Qué haces?-

Volteo su vista otra vez a la luna

-solo… no podía dormir-

Camine hacia él y me senté a su lado

-yo tampoco puedo dormir-

-¿tienes pesadillas?-

Me olvidaba de que no le había contado del sueño que tuve

-si-

Y siempre era la misma

-¿Qué sueñas?-

-que voy caminando hacia una habitación y que hay como un bebe, pero no era un bebe era…no sé cómo describirlo pero con una serpiente una bastante grande y luego hablaban en parsel él bebe y la serpiente y después me lanzaban un hechizo asesino-

Severus quedo en shock

-¿Severus eso es malo?-

Nomás escuche que dijo

-el señor oscuro-

-¿Qué?-

-nada hace mucho que esa persona murió Dumbledore lo derroto hace 2 años, utilizo una magia muy oscura que nunca debes usar pero te la diré horrocrux- (1)

-oh… pero nunca va a volver, ¿o sí? Voldemort-

-no ya no regresara todo los fragmentos de su alma han sido destrozados-

Asentí

-¿en realidad era tan malvado?-

-si… nos obligaba a hacer cosas horrorosas. Inimaginables, y si no lo hacíamos nos torturaba hasta la inconciencia con la maldición cruciatus-

-eso es horrible-

-pero ya todo eso se acabó, eso es lo bueno-

-si-

Dije recargando mi cabeza en su hombro pero no nos habíamos dado cuenta que éramos observados por mi padre y había escuchado todo

-pero… ¿porque Dumbledore te pidió hacer eso, ser doble espía?-

-yo… quería que salvara a Lily, yo le había dado la profecía al señor oscuro, la que la condeno a la muerte, yo quería salvarla así que le dije que lo quisiera se lo daría por salvar a Lily y por eso desde entonces fui doble espía, pero lamentablemente mis esfuerzos no funcionaron y Lily murió, después prometí proteger a Harry pero sin que nadie lo supiera-

-eres muy valiente, pero me imagino que debió ser pesado estar viviendo constantemente con el miedo de ser descubierto por voldemort-

-si fue pesado pero ya todo eso ya es parte del pasado-

Pero otra voz se escuchó.

-veo que tu vida no ha sido fácil Severus-

Severus volteo a ver a mi padre

-no lamentablemente-

-me imagino que ese tal voldemort por lo que dices era malvado-

-si era la maldad pura-

-bueno que bueno que ese tipo ya está muerto-

-Espero en un futuro no tener que darles problemas por mi pasado-

-no te preocupes, entiendo tus razones-

Severus asintió y mi padre dijo

-bueno me voy a dormir-

Y se fue de la habitación

-bueno me voy Severus, trata de dormir que ya mañana llega sirius y no creo que lo aguantes demasiado-

Asintió y yo me fui a mi habitación.

/al día siguiente/

Me levante pero había un perro negro en mi cama y dormido.

Grite y Severus de inmediato corrió a mi habitación y miro al perro lamiéndome la cara

-sirius ya, me haces cosquillas-

El perro fue al piso y ahí se transformó en humano.

De inmediato me levante y lo abrace

-hola sirius… ¿cómo fue que terminaste en mi cama?-

-pues veras llegue a eso de la madrugada y no quería despertar a nadie así que me subí por la ventana guiándome por tu olor y me quede dormido-

Pero mire a Severus que entraba

-espero no le hayas tocado un pelo, perro sarnoso-

-oh… vamos Quejicus no toque nada, que no se te olvide que quiero algo con miranda-

Severus lo miro que el ceño fruncido y segundos después llegaron mis padres, mi papa con un bate y mi mama detrás de el

-¡donde esta!-

Dijo mi papa alterado

-tranquilo papa es sirius que me asusto en su forma de perro-

-¿forma de… perro?-

-sirius ¿podrías mostrarles?-

Asintió y se transformó en un perro para acercarse a ellos moviendo la cola, luego le lamio la mano a mi padre, se apartó y volvió a transformar en humano

-vaya… que impresionante-

Dijo mi padre en shock

-bueno padre él es sirius black, mi amigo, si sé que es un poco mayor pero es mi amigo-

-bueno pues bajen a desayunar ya está la comida.

Bajamos todos juntos, Severus un poco molesto pero yo empecé a hacerle plática a sirius

-¿Cómo te va con miranda sirius?-

-pues ahorita normal, no le he dicho nada tengo cierto miedo-

-pero si, si le gustas-

-has dicho le gusto, ella también me gusta pero no creo que sea correcto, ¡por dios tengo 35 años!-

-¿y eso que importa?-

Él se quedó callado

-vamos sirius solo inténtalo, no me gusta verte deprimido-

-está bien-

Susurro

-eso es así me gusta-

Dije dando una palmada en el hombro

-¿más al rato vamos parque?-

Sirius asintió con una sonrisa y Severus solo gruño con el ceño aun fruncido, me acerque a él y le susurre en el oído

-vamos Sevie… no te molestes, solo viene de visita y sabes que él quiere andar con miranda-

Mire como su expresión se suavizo, sonreí y le bese en la mejilla

-está bien, pero si te toca le are un cruciatus-

Reí y le dije

-no lo hará lo sabes –

/4 horas después/

Ya estábamos en el parque donde sirius antes de venir se transformó en perro así que me lleve una pelota. De inmediato unos cuanto niños se acercaron a sirius y comenzaron a rascarle las orejas y acariciarle el lomo y sirius respondía a los niños lamiéndolos y moviendo la cola

Pero mire que Severus estaba meciéndose levemente en un columpio se le veía algo triste así que fui hacia el

-¿Qué tienes, te ves algo decaído?-

-no es nada es solo que… te ves muy feliz junto a sirius-

Me sorprendí era la primera vez que se refería a sirius por su nombre

-oh… Severus-

Me acerque y agache para besarlo a lo que unas cuantas chicas se me quedaron viendo

-tú me haces muy feliz-

Él sonrió y me volvió a besar

-eres demasiado buena para mí-

Sonreí

-no digas eso-

Pero llego sirius corriendo y ahí estaba: Moddy

-¿vayas sigues de pedófilo Severus?-

Pero me interpuse

-¿qué hace usted aquí?-

-solo pasaba y me los encontré, pero este tipo-

Dijo apuntando a Severus

-debería estar en Azkaban pudriéndose-

-¡le recuerdo que ya no puede hacer nada porque tiene la bendición de mis padres!-

-¿eso crees?-

Dijo amenazante

-Moddy, es mejor que te largues, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

Dijo Severus algo furioso

-no descansaré hasta verte tras las rejas de Azkaban Severus-

Dijo para irse, yo me voltee a ver a Severus

-no puede hacer nada ¿verdad?-

-no-

Dijo abrazándome

Comencé a llorar

-prométeme que no iras a ese horrible lugar-

-lo prometo-

Dijo acariciando mi cabeza, sirius fue a un arbusto y ahí se transformó para llegar corriendo

-¿estás bien Hazel?-

Pregunto sirius preocupado

-si…-

-¿luego que ese imbécil de ojo loco no se cansa de molestar?-

-¿no puede hacer nada, verdad sirius?-

-no, pero como su apodo lo dice está loco, no dudo que planee algo para encerrar a Quejicus-

Severus lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-¡no permitiré que te encierre en Azkaban!-

Severus acaricio mi espalda

-tranquila eso no va a suceder-

Y levanto mi rostro para besarme suavemente

-mejor vamos a casa-

Asentí y lentamente nos fuimos hasta mi casa donde mis padres me miraban preocupados por reconocer que había llorado

-¿qué sucedió?-

Pregunto mi madre preocupada

-hay un tipo llamado Alastor Moddy que piensa que no debo estar libre y me quiere encerrar a toda costa, pero que no se lo permitiré-

Mire como mi padre asintió

-tienes todo mi apoyo Severus-

Dijo mi padre

-gracias padre, en verdad amo a Severus-

Mire como Severus se tensó al instante pero segundos después se agacho a mi altura y dijo

-no permitiré que Moddy te esté amenazando a cada rato hablare muy seriamente con Albus, pero que le ponga un alto a ese imbécil-

Asentí y sentí como me beso, pero cuando nos separamos me sonroje violentamente

¡Mis padres estaban ahí!

Pero cuando voltee a mirarlos los dos me sonreían amorosamente

**FIN DEL CAP…. SI LO SE PRACTICAMENTE ES UN CAP "RELLENO" PERO ES PARA EMPEZAR CON LO BUENO POR QUE APARECERA UNA VILLANITA POR HAY =) QUE QUERRA ALGO EN ESPECIAL ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! NO, NO SE CREAN PERO SI SERA IMPORTANTE **

**BUENO GARCIAS A TODAS LAS QUE VOTARON Y COMENTARON**

**HAREMOS DE CUENTA QUE ES SEÑOR CALVO VOLDY YA MURIO POR QUE SINCERAMENTE NO QUIERO INVOLUCRARLO AUNQUE EN UN PRINCIPIO LO DESCRIBIA COMO "VIVO" PERO NO, NO QUIERO HACER CLICHE **

**SI HABRA SALSEO PERO UN POQUITO DESPUES =P BUENO BYEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	15. la nueva enfermera

Capítulo 15: la nueva enfermera

Ya habían terminado las vacaciones y ya estábamos regresando a Hogwarts, aunque Severus y sirius se habían adelantado, ya que por ser un estudiante tenía que ir en el tren, pero me encontraba hablando con miranda en un lugar vacío.

-¿y… no ha sucedido nada interesante en estos días?-

-¡oh si, en vacaciones un perro negro llego a mi casa, se quedó ahí la mitad de las vacaciones y siempre me lamia en la cara!-

Rápido pensé

-"ese sirius"-

-vaya ¿y era bonito?-

-si… tenía unos ojazos bien bonitos-

-¿de qué color eran miranda?

-un azul grisáceo-

-¿no te percatas de una coincidencia?-

Miranda se puso a pensar

-no…-

/ya en Hogwarts /

-buenas noches a todos hoy como otros años haremos la ceremonia de selección paro los de primer año, pero antes permítanme presentarles a sus maestros que la mayoría ya conoce-

Fueron pasando todos hasta que divise a una hermosa chica como de unos 18 o 19 rubia y de hermosos ojos azules.

-y aquí tienen a la nueva ayudante de madame pomfrey, Lilian Gevannova-

Mire como se levantó y su túnica mostraba un gran escote, note como Severus solo la observaba de reojo y pero luego volteo a verme con una sonrisa de lado

/ya al final de la cena/

Mire como Severus me hablo y yo rápido me acerque pero lo bueno es que todos ya se habían ido

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿miraste a la nueva enfermera?-

Asentí

-es una veela-

Lo mire asombrada

-¿una veela?-

Dije algo molesta y al parecer él lo noto

-es linda ¿no?-

Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Severus…-

Dije reprendiéndolo con el simple tono

-era una broma…-

-si claro…-

Dije con sarcasmo

Pero llego la dichosa enfermera

-oh… profesor snape, lo buscaba, madame pomfrey me dijo que si le podía suministrar dos frascos de poción para nauseas-

-oh… por supuesto, nos vemos señorita Noghtblich-

Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se daba la vuelta

Rápido me fui a mi habitación no quería que el velador me cachara deambulando después del toque de queda.

Cuando llegue Hermione ya me esperaba en la cama lista para hablar

-¿Cómo te fue con ya sabes quién?-

Me senté sonriendo

-muy bien las vacaciones fueron bastante agradables y mis padres lo aceptaron, el profesor Moddy no podrá hacer nada ya pero volvió a amenazarme en un parque, pero no sé qué hacía ahí, ósea ¿Moddy en el mundo muggle? Y luego me encontré con una tipa en la tienda que súper arrastrada-

Hermione rio

-¿Por qué?-

-es que Severus se puso a ver las guitarras y entonces la chica esa lo tuteo y le dijo que si la invitada a cenar le haría un descuento-

-¿enserio?-

-¡sí! Pero la puse en su lugar de inmediato-

Así pasamos toda la noche platicando y riéndonos hasta que supe que eran las 12:30 de la noche

/al día siguiente/

No podía creerlo pero nos tocaba pociones siempre a la primera hora. Me levante con total pereza y me metí a bañar para rápido aplicarme un hechizo secador en el pelo y vestirme rápido para metafóricamente irme volando

Por suerte llegue antes que Severus que miro a todos con su mirada de:

-"o se callan o los degolló"-

Así que todos estaban en silencio y algunos con miedo

-bien… comencemos hoy aremos el filtro de muertos en vida-

Todos lo miraron asombrados, ya que todos sabíamos que esa poción era sumamente difícil

Pero aun así me levante y fui por los ingredientes pero cuando volví mire que un chico entraba sumamente apurado, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos de un verde claro

-¿es usted el señor John Mikel?-

-s-si señor-

-supongo que como dicen los magos mexicanos "se le pegaron las sabanas" ¿no?-

Miramos todos como el chico se sonrojo

-n-no señor-

-siéntese rápido es la última vez que llega tarde a mi clase-

Mire como se sentó a mi lado

-disculpa pero que poción debemos hacer-

Dijo dirigiéndose a mí y rápidamente sacando su libro

-filtro de muertos en vida-

-oh… gracias, disculpa… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hazel Noghtblich-

Dije amablemente pero note una penetrante mirada negra en mí

-oh… yo soy John-

-un gusto-

Pronto sentimos una respiración detrás de nosotros

-podrían callarse y ponerse a trabajar-

Dijo Severus bastante molesto, para después retirarse a su escritorio y tomar una pluma molesto para calificar los trabajos.

Cuando la clase acabo Severus aun en su escritorio y sin despegar la vista del papel dijo

-señorita Noghtblich, quédese esta castigada por hablar en clase-

Mire como John me miro y dijo

-perdona, por mi culpa te castigaron-

Le sonreí y le dije

-no te preocupes, vamos vete o sino también te castigara a ti-

Dije apresurándolo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta me acerqué a Severus

-¿Qué sucede?-

Mire como se levantó y con un paso lento y amenazante me acorralo contra la pared y furioso me beso para después pasar a mi cuello y susurrar

-tú eres mía…-

Eso hizo que me excitara notablemente, me gustaba que fuera posesivo. Pero luego sentí como de sus manos me acariciaba en la pierna e iba subiendo hasta que llego a mi entrepierna

-solo mía…-

Volvió a susurrar cuando comenzó a tocarme pero segundos de pues se separó y mire como tenía una sonrisa malvada

-ese es tu castigo… así te quedaras-

Lo mire con cara de: WTF

¿Pensaba dejarme así de cachonda?

Al parecer así era… pero como una autentica leona no me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Sonreí malvadamente por mi idea que llevaría a cabo, combatiría fuego con fuego

Me acerque a él con una carita de cordero a punto de ser degollado, mire como Severus se fue a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla yo me acerque y me arrodille y mientras comenzaba a acariciarle las pierna le dije en tono de suplica

-¿enserio me vas a dejar así Severus?-

Note como trago grueso

-Hazel no me provoques-

Ah… esa frase como la amaba

-es que es injusto-

Dije haciendo un puchero mientras acercaba mi mano a su entrepierna pero la puerta fue abierta así que me aplique un hechizo de invisibilidad, cuando mire quien era me encontré con la enfermera esa pero también note como ponía un hechizo silenciador y cerraba la puerta

¿Qué planeaba?

-profesor snape…-

Ese tono lo conocía perfectamente: insinuante

Mire cómo iba vestida solo un cortísimo vestido muggle Severus se veía realmente confundido y aturdido, mire como se le acercó así que yo rápido me aparte y mire como ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-vera…yo me siento… muy sola… y usted es bastante atractivo a parte del más joven de todos-

-entonces me está diciendo que prácticamente se quiere acostar conmigo nomas porque soy el más joven-

Dijo tranquilo pero notaba que estaba molesto nomas que no sabía porque

-algo así… -

Dijo con una sonrisa

Ah… no… eso sí que no

Me levante del suelo, aún tenía el hechizo

-qué pena me das… enserio-

Mire como Lilian se asustó, me quite el hechizo y la mire con muchísimo desprecio

-ahora te recomendaría que te bajaras de MI hombre, porque si perra es MIO-

Mire como rápido se bajó pero con una sonrisa malvada

-tú crees que puedes superarme, una mocosa que esta como una tabla, veras como se aburrirá de ti y correrá directito a mis brazos-

-es mejor que te largues si no que quieres que te lastime –

-en verdad eres tonta cuando obtenga lo que quiere veras como te dejara tirada como la basura que eres-

Me moleste demasiado y mi magia se descontrolo, no sé qué sucedió pero Lilian comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, como si fuera un crucio pero sabía que no lo era

-Hazel detente ya fue suficiente-

Dijo Severus algo preocupado por mí

-¡Hazel detente ahora!-

Pronto Lilian dejo de moverse y salió hecha un rayo. Mire como Severus me miro

-lo…lo siento creo que es mejor que me vaya-

Pero sentí como me jalo del brazo

-te espero después de la cena en mi despacho-

Dijo para besarme y dejarme ir

/después de clases/

Le conté todo a Hermione

-¿enserio así de atrevida fue?-

-si pero no sé qué sucedió con mi magia-

-eso que te sucedió es algo raro, normalmente la magia fuera de control no hace eso, creo que tal vez fue magia sin varita y aparte no verbal-

-¿enserio he escuchado que muy pocos magos pueden hacer eso?-

-puede ser, pero deberías de reportar a esa enfermera-

-no… podría salirse todo de control y perjudicar a Severus-

-pues si tienes razón-

**FINNNNN! **

**DEL CAP JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UN POCO MAS CORTO PERO AQUÍ ESTA **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN VOTADO EN WATTPAD **


End file.
